My Best Friend's a
by Knives'Ghostwriter
Summary: Sequel to Father's Son, Rated T to be safe Krory takes his son back to the Order to meet the other Exorcists. Too bad that not everything is as it seems…
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to D gray man. I'm just borrowing people for awhile.

Sequel to "Father's Son"

Takes place some months after. (During Summer break! ^u^)

Summary: Krory takes his son back to the Order to meet the other Exorcists. Too bad that not everything is as it seems…

My Best Friend's a…

"Uh… Dad. Are you sure this is the place?" Arystar stared up at the cliff top fortress that seemed to have its own storm permanently hanging over it.

"Yes, I'm sure. Can you carry the luggage? Robert might be a little heavy for you."

"What am I, chopped liver?"

"Not yet, but if he drops you," Krory smiled and shook his head.

"I'll take the bags… I'm not use to my strength yet," Arystar gathered the cases as he saw his father grab Robert before disappearing upward to land on some unseen ledge.

"Just remember, if the stone gives, move quickly."

"Reassuring Dad!" He called up sarcastically as he finally had all the cases bound together. "Alright… Here we go." One step, two and then he leapt upward. His foot landed on a ledge and he automatically straightened to keep his balance, he'd forgotten the extra weight on his back and started falling backwards.

"Got you," Krory grabbed his wrist while Robert pulled at his shirt, getting him fully onto the ledge.

"Thanks…" Arystar was shaken a bit but it was suddenly gone when he realized how far away the ground was, "Did I just jump…" Wow! That is so cool!"

"Hey slow poke! Move it!" He looked up when he heard Robert's voice high above him.

---

"That was so much fun! We gotta do that again! Why didn't you ever tell me I was so different?"

Krory had to smirk at his overly enthusiastic son when they were walking up to the gate keeper. "I didn't know how different you would be… So I never mentioned anything that might influence the development or cause false hope."

"Krory," both boys jumped as the gate spoke.

"They're with me. My son, Arystar Krory IV, and his friend, Robert Erins. I take responsibility for them both."

"Another vampire…" There was a sigh heard as Arystar hid behind his father's taller form. "Enter," the gate moved away to allow them entry.

"Arystar, you're too big to hide beneath my coat tails anymore, stop that."

"It's a talking door…"

"Yes, so? They have call boxes and everything else at home, why would this bother you?"

"They don't have faces!"

Robert started laughing and followed after the two into the building, he yipped when the gate slammed closed, "Wait up!"

"Krory! It's been a long time," Arystar stayed back with Robert as a man dressed in white came up to shake Krory's hand and pat his back.

"It has Komui. Arystar come meet Komui Lee. He's my superior and friend."

"Uh, hi," Arystar came closer as Komui stared at him with interest.

"Oh my. You are a living mirror…"

Arystar could only smile nervously and drop his head to hide behind his white bangs. "So I've been told…"

---

Arystar stared up at the large being in front of him. Hebraska they had called it. "No need to worry child, I won't harm you," the voice was soft, soothing, but he still closed his eyes as the other came closer.

"Okay…"

Skin brushed his forehead and he was suddenly filled with a somehow familiar warmth. Too soon it stopped and Arystar opened his eyes to see Hebraska pulling away from him. "No Innocence… He isn't an accommodator."

"That's impossible! I've seen him kill an Akuma myself! He has to be an Exorcist, he fed on it!"

"Dad, did I do something wrong?" Arystar was stepping back to stand behind his suddenly flustered father.

"No, no, you didn't. Mistake, must be a mistake…"

"No mistake Count, your son is not an Exorcist," Hebraska spoke to Krory as Komui stayed out of the way of any possible violent actions.

Komui took Arystar's shoulder to lead the boy away from his frantic father arguing with Hebraska. "Come on, I'll show you to your room. Robert is your neighbor so if you get worried in this new place you will have someone to talk to."

"I shouldn't leave without telling Dad…"

"Don't worry, I'll tell him where you are. He'll no doubt be by later to show you around," Komui gave a kind smile as they came to the young Krory's room.

"Al! There you are… This place is creepy cool!"

Arystar laughed once before shaking his head, "You up for a game of cards?"

"Cards? Sure, I'll go get them." Robert disappeared into his room for a moment before reappearing to follow Arystar into his. "No fair! I didn't get a desk!"

"I'll trade you rooms tomorrow…" Arystar kicked out the chair with his foot before sitting at the head of the head to start dealing out cards.

"Wanna talk?" Three hands later Robert was tired of the silence and letting Arystar choose when to start.

"No, I just want to play…" Games had always been his escape: Video, Card, Board it didn't matter. As long as it was something that took repetitive movement (like the dealing of cards) and no higher thinking to complete (like the shooting of an opponent) it was fine.

"Arystar… Are you even shuffling the deck?" Robert laid down the same four of a kind he had the last hand. "What's wrong?" He watched as Arystar shook the deck a few times, his eyes distant as he threw more cards down for another hand.

"I'm not an Exorcist…" He didn't even look at his hand; he just flipped it over to reveal a straight flush. Ace through 5 was showing. "Dad's wigging out that I can't be the way I am and not be an Exorcist…"

"Arystar…" Robert flipped his cards, a straight flush from 6 to J was showing of the same suit as Arystar's "Stop… Enough cards." He reached and took the deck, "I thought you didn't cheat."

"I don't… No money was involved and I don't unless my opponent does. I just… needed something to do while you made up your mind." God, Arystar wished they could just blow something up and laugh about how stupid the other team is but they didn't have any video games…

A knock on the door made them both jump and look at it, "Arystar?"

"Yeah?" The door opened as Krory stepped into the room. "What does this mean Dad?"

"That you're different, even more so than me…"

"Is that good or bad?"

"We'll find that out together…" Krory reached out to ruffle his son's hair.

"Don't mean to ruin the moment Mr. K, but do you know where the bathroom is in this place?"

Krory laughed, "Take a right and keep going, just keep track of how many doors you pass. Or else you'll end up sleeping in the hallway."

"Got it, thanks," Robert was already gone.

Krory was still chuckling but stopped when he saw his son's face, "It will be alright Arystar. I was the original freak when I first came here. Komui and the rest of the science department couldn't even wrap their minds around how I was still alive when they first witnessed me drink Akuma blood. I guess I'm trying to say, if they can't figure out how or why it doesn't mean anything is wrong."

"Akuma blood is really that deadly?"

"Yes. Just being hit by one their blood bullets will render an entire body to ash. So when I was voluntarily drinking it, I was poisoning myself in their eyes. And, to them, so will you… Komui wants to run some tests on you tomorrow, a safe bet would be to say that would be one of them."

"Okay… You are going to be there with me right?"

"No, I'm sorry… There has been word of an Innocence not far from here and I'm the only battle ready Exorcist right now. I'm leaving out before morning that's why I came to make sure you would be okay."

"You're… leaving? But we just got here."

"The curse of being an Exorcist," Krory kissed the top of his son's hair before standing back up. "Be glad you're not one," he smiled. "Some friends of mine are going to get you boys at breakfast time. They'll show you around and help out when they can. Oh and I left something in Robert's room. Ask him to take care of it until I get back. I'm sure he would be happy to."

"Okay. See ya," for some reason Arystar didn't want to say goodbye to his dad.

"See you," the look said neither did he.

Author's Corner:

Alright, this story is incomplete, I've been working on this sequel since Father's Son was posted and it's getting too long for a oneshot so it is now chaptered! LOL! I just have to figure out where I want to break it up at because I was writing it with oneshot format in mind. Oh well. I'll burn that bridge when I cross it… Hope you enjoy but I should warn you this story is prewritten so any suggestions will probably not be added in until I get writing on it again. –I've been trying to get Next Gen completed and still have several chapters I have to write on that story so it could take awhile- You've been warned. I hope you enjoy. Please Review and I'm sooooo putting this as Teen Cuz boys will be boys… LOL.

Random side note: Arystar is around 15, Rob's not much different in age –maybe a touch younger-


	2. Chapter 2

Knocking. _Wait, Dad doesn't knock. _Arystar blinked in the dark room, then realized where he was and walked over to crack the door open. "Yeah?"

"Morning! It's breakfast time. Krory asked us to show you guys around," Arystar blinked at the white haired man on the other side of the door. "You're not a morning person are you?"

Arystar shut the door on the smiling face and got dressed before stepping out into the hall. "He really is Krochan's kid." Arystar rubbed his eyes to blink at the other red haired man standing with Robert doing much the same thing that he was.

"Lavi leave them alone, you know the first night tends to be a sleepless one."

"And Robert took the cards… Couldn't even play solitaire," Arystar grumbled before he yawned and scratched his head to get his bangs out of his eyes to see where they were being led.

"Sorry, I'll give them back after breakfast. Oh! Did I tell you? Mr. K left that little flower in my room. He had a note next to it but you know I can't read Romanian…"

"It probably says to take care of it while he's gone… He said he left something for you but didn't say what." It took a complete set of stairs before the data processed, "He left you a man-eater?!"

The two men jumped at Arystar's outburst, the white haired one lost his footing and slid down three steps to clutch at his leg like it hurt. "Jeez Al, too freaking early for yelling," Robert covered his ringing ears.

"You okay, beansprout?"

"Yeah, just landed hard," Lavi was helping the white haired man up, who limped a bit favoring his right leg.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to get you hurt," Arystar became flustered as he saw Lavi acting as a crutch for the limping man, even though his left arm was in a sling.

"It's okay, really, just proves he's not ready to give up the cane yet. Ay old man?"

"Shut up Lavi… I'm fine really. My leg's just tender. I got hurt pretty good on the last mission and I just don't know when to quit," he gave a clown's smile, it was meant to sooth but Arystar was too use to it so he knew it hid pain behind it.

"Let me help then, I'm better sized to be crutch and you're both injured."

---

"I still can't believe they can eat that much…" Robert was watching as Arystar and Allen, the white haired man had finally been introduced, ate stack after stack of pancakes. Neither seemed anywhere new being done.

"Parasite types have to. Their body is feeding the Innocent's power so their body needs a lot of energy."

"It that what Mr. K is? Parasite type?"

"Mr… Oh, Kro-chan? Yeah, he's a pretty unique one too."

"But Al said he wasn't like his dad. He's not an Exorcist…"

"That's what's confusing everyone… There's never been a human that could survive interaction with Akuma blood. Kro-chan was an anomaly because he could drink it but he's an Exorcist so we discovered how and why."

---

"Al, slow down," Robert's leg was starting to protest him keeping up with his longer limbed friend as they explored the floors of the Order.

"Huh? Sorry… I'll stop for awhile," Arystar slumped down to sit on the floor while Robert rubbed his cramping legs.

"Well… At least we'll have a heck of a story when we get back home," Robert smirked trying to drag his friend out of the silent depression he had been in since the night before. Arystar just shrugged and leaned back to close his eyes. "What's wrong? You never give me the silent treatment…"

"Just… Nothing…" Arystar stood up and brushed off his pants before continuing his walk until he found a portion of the hall that opens out to see the main floor. "I'm getting a drink," he hopped over the ledge before Robert could grab him and landed at the bottom to walk away.

"Show off!" Robert's voice echoed off the high walls as Arystar gave him a sad smirk before he left his range of vision.

---

"Odd… They're identical to your father's," Komui was saying as he picked around at the fang sharp teeth with interest. "When did they grow in? How long have you had your adult teeth?"

Arystar had had enough of the gum prodding and grabbed Komui's hands to force the instruments away, "Do you want me to answer the question or continue to poke at my teeth?" Komui smiled softly before stepping back as Arystar worked his jaw as if it hurt him. "These are the only teeth I've had and they've been like this for as long as I can remember… Dad said I was born with them…"

"My… Intriguing… If that isn't straight out of legend," Komui had a knowing smile as he grabbed another instrument, Arystar relaxed when he saw that it was just something to test reflexes.

Robert had to duck as a metal table suddenly flew towards him, "Holy… Jesus Christ, what the… Al! Watch where you're throwing stuff!" He glared accusingly at his friend sitting on the table in front of the white clad Komui.

"I didn't throw it, and I'm sorry! It wasn't my fault!"

"Alright, I believe that's enough for today… before you take out a wall of someone gets seriously hurt. Oh, and Arystar, when you get… thirsty, come see me. I have what you're wanting."

"I'm craving… but I'm alright," Arystar smiled before leaving with Robert. "What have you been up to?"

"I was looking for you, you said the plant was carnivorous but you never said exactly what it ate or how often… And it's been looking down," Robert held out the small pot containing a drooping man-eater. "I gave it water and it tried to bloom but then it closed and won't react to my crooning at all… I hope I didn't do something wrong. I really don't want it to die."

Arystar looked at the pale plant, "I've never seen them do that before… Maybe some food will perk it up. It could just be missing Dad; he has cared for it since it sprouted."

"It was so happy this morning when it saw me though…. Could it really react that strongly?"

"Plants are like people, man-eaters even more so," Arystar nudged the wilting bloom, getting no reaction. "Let's see if we get it to perk up for some food…"

"Uh… Al…" Robert's voice seemed shaky as Arystar walked ahead of his friend, "Al…" He blinked as a silhouette fell over him, a large plant and vines could clearly be seen. "Arystar!" He turned to see the vines strike out to grab Robert's blocking arm. "Help," he cried out in pain as the vines forced themselves into his skin.

Aystar grabbed at the vines attacking his friend but quickly let go when he felt the familiar warmth radiating from them. He stepped back, hiding his eyes behind his bangs so not to see the betrayed look In Robert's eyes when the plant continued to force itself beneath his skin. "Innocence… There is no helping you."

Others had gathered to watch as the plant disappeared beneath Robert's skin. The only sign left of it being the striped vine like markings running up his right arm and the rose shaped flower on the back of his hand. "Robert?" Arystar knelt down to rest a hand on his friend's shoulder, the other flinched. "It's okay…"

"I feel it…"

"Does it still hurt?"

Robert shook his head and reached out to be helped to his feet. "It feels weird but it doesn't hurt…"

"It seems we had the Innocence Dad was sent to find," Arystar smirked as his friend laughed and shook his head.

"Just out luck," they both said laughing.

"You okay?" Arystar looked at his too pale friend.

"Yeah, just… tired," his eyes were closing and he couldn't keep them open.

"Come on, you should rest," Arystar took his exhausted friend's left arm to lead him back to his room.

"Thanks man… God… so tired…" Arystar helped his friend get into bed before leaving the room.

"Wow… So that's how a parasite type bonds with its accommodator," Arystar saw Lavi and Allen talking on his way past, they both looked up and waved but he paid no attention as he continued on.

"Call my father back," Komui jumped when the young man was suddenly standing in front of him, looking about to kill.

"He's still out on a mission; he'll be back after it's complete."

"The Innocence you sent him after was under your own roof the whole time, or traveling with us. How old was your information on it? If minutes it would have been outside your gate, hours only miles away… You honestly think it coincidence that you get word of a nearby Innocence and you just happen to find one within the building?! Even failing Math I can tell you those odds don't make sense. Call him back now… Or I will."

Komui smiled calmly at the boy, he had more gumption than his father did it would seem, "Alright, I will call him back. It will take some time though."

"Call him, and he will be back before morning…" Arystar turned and left, giving a passing glance at a slightly taller dark haired man.

"Kanda, you returned early," Arystar just rolled his eyes at the sing-song voice and went to the kitchen to find out if Jerry had anymore juice for him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Robert…. Robert, wake up, your stomach's been growling for the last half hour…"

Arystar shook his friend, all he got was a grumble (that could have been his stomach) when Robert rolled over. Sighing, he got up and lifted the opposite side of the bed, Robert tumbled onto the floor with a snorting start, "What?! Huh? Who? Oh… Al… What man? I was having a good dream. World's biggest chocolate chip cookie and I had it all to myself."

"Yeah, and I heard your stomach growling from the next room…" Robert's eyes got huge as he looked over at the stone wall that separated their rooms. "Yeah, that was my response when I realized it was _your_ stomach that was growling." Arsytar laughed and smiled as his friend sat upright. "Let's go get something to eat…"

"Okay," Robert took the hand that was offered him and got to his feet. "You know what I could go for?"

"One of Diana's Horseshoes?" (A/N: for those of you that don't know what this is, it is a meal constructed of toast, meat, and is covered with French fries and cheese. It's large enough that usually you're lucky to eat a full horseshoe on your own)

"How did you know?"

Arystar shrugged, he wanted one too but he hadn't expected Robert to, "Sounds good."

"Think we could get Jerry to fix us up one?"

"Or twenty…" Arystar mumbled, Robert laughed, but he knew it wouldn't be funny for long.

Thirteen servings later and Robert still couldn't figure out why he was still so hungry, though it did amuse him to see that they had gotten Allen addicted to them. Now the biggest worry was keeping the older one away from their plates between bites. Arystar seemed to figure out a way, he dumped half a bottle of ketchup over his 'accidently', he didn't seem to mind the red slathered mess as he kept eating even when Allen and Robert grimaced at it.

Jerry called that more 'shoes were up and the three clamored toward the kitchen window to grab them. The kind cook only smiled, smacking Allen's hand when he tried to grab one of the boy's orders. "If you want one, order it."

"Fine… Can I get one with Octopus instead of beef?" Both boys paled at the odd request before setting their trays back in the order window. Allen just laughed and picked up the discarded trays, "Works every time," he happily went back to his table with Jerry giving him a disappointed look.

"Al… I'm so never eating another Horseshoe again."

"Agreed," Jerry laughed at the boys before setting a few trays of cheeseburgers and fries in front of them, not wanting to waste the remaining cooked food.

"Different enough?"

"Yes, thanks," they took the trays and sat as far away from the white haired Exorcist as they could.

"I see Walker's been at it again."

"Dad!" Arsytar spun and jumped out of his spot to hug his father. Krory winced as the weight slammed into his chest and staggered before setting the boy down. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?"

"No, it's okay. My ribs just got pretty banged up. Akuma grabbed me and tried to break them. I'm almost healed; they're just bruised is all. No worries."

"You need a bath too, you smell like something that's been burned…"

"Gun smoke… What's this hear about you finding the Innocent?"

"Uh… um… We kinda had it with us the whole time…"

"Huh?"

"Uh, yeah… That little man-eater you brought, the one you left for Robert to look after… It was the Innocent."

"Really?" Arystar nodded and Krory looked away, "Wouldn't be the first time… Who'd it bite?"

"No body."

"Well that's good…"

"It kinda… imbedded itself in Robert's arm," Arsytar cringed and prepared for the worst.

"It… WHAT?!" He wasn't disappointed.

Robert flinched as he felt Krory's gaze on him. He gulped and raised his arm to show the flower and vines pattern trailing along it. He could clearly count everyone of Krory's bottom teeth when his jaw dropped. "Yeah…"

"Nu mai multe plante, niciodata…" Krory shook his head and walked away.

"Huh?"

"He basically just swore off plants," Arystar chuckled as they went back to eating. (A/N: thank god for bilingual children! I don't have to put a dictionary in this fic!)

"Komui told me you've been craving," Krory came back to set a stack of food on the table that easily dwarfed the two boys'.

"Yeah, but it's cool. Tomato juice keeps it from getting bad. I'm alright."

"I brought something that might help if it gets bad," Krory held out a silver flask, Arystar wearily took it. "It's enough to keep you going for awhile if you run out… It's hard to explain. You haven't drank any since the Akuma months ago, I wouldn't be able to function if I went so long without any."

"You… have to have Akuma blood? That's so weird. I've felt fine Dad. I guess I don't need it, just crave it. Thanks for the drink though," he tipped the flask, it was obviously full, before sliding it into his pocket. "Is this you being fatherly or is this Komui testing me to see if I down it as soon as I get it?" Arystar whispered low enough only someone with very sharp hearing could catch it.

"Little of both. I still don't see how you cannot be poisoned by it if you have no Innocence…"

"We'll figure it out Dad, no worries."

Krory smiled and ruffled his son's bangs, "We're training tomorrow so you might end up drinking that anyway."

"Training? How so?"

"Running, hand to hand, reaction time, that kind of training… Komui wants to get a look at what you're capable of and since LenaLee is away, I'm the only one fast enough to be any contest in a footrace."

"Footrace? Dad, that's so 19th century…"

"Blame the upbringing," Krory rolled his eyes at his son's whining.

"Yeah, yeah, it's never your fault. Ow, ow, ow! Dad stop," Arystar whined and batted at his dad's hand, which was currently knuckling his head. "Now look what you did!" Krory smirked proudly at his work. Arystar's hair had finally given up on the straight style his dad was blessed with and fell in waves and curls that he always tried to hide with gel. He pouted and tried to comb it back with his fingers, it just made it worse. "Hate you…"

"It's about time to cut it again isn't it?"

"You think?" Arystar said sarcastically and gave up on his hair. "Maybe I should let it grow… At least then I could keep my bangs out of my eyes…"

"You hide behind them more than I do mine," Krory smiled widely, making a mental not to ask Komui about some of the Finder's when a few gave him fearful looks. Last thing either of them needed was one of the superstitious type to try killing the 'vampires' residing in the Order. Wouldn't be the first time someone had tried either…

---

"Remember, I'm going to try to hurt you, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know what sparring is Dad. I'm ready," by the time Arystar got to 'dy' the fight was on.

Robert was outside watching the fight, a trauff of popcorn resting beside as he munched and watched. Allen and Lavi were happily helping. "Way to go Mr. K!" He cheered when Krory landed a kick.

"Who's side are you on!" Arsytar threw the closest thing at him, unfortunately for Krory he had a hold of his arm at the time. The three Exorcists scattered as the fourth flew at them. The tree didn't have a chance as Krory slammed into the trunk, it splintered and the top fell away."Woe…"

"Krochan! Krochan, you alright?" Lavi was trying to move a branch and couldn't, Allen had to activate his arm to move it before they could see Krory on the ground, rubbing his head.

"Ce s-a intimplat?" (What happened?)

"Sorry Dad, I threw you into a tree…" Arystar came up to flinch at his father's state.

"Everyone alright?" Krory asked, just remembering there had been spectators.

"Yeah, but the tree's not…" Arystar winced when he saw blood flowing at the side of his father's head. "You're bleeding, that's enough, let's get you patched up."

"sint eu?" (I am?) Krory winced when his hand brushed a cut hidden by his hair. The world spun when Arystar helped him up.

"Easy," Arystar caught him when he lost his balance.

"I'm alright," Krory decided to lean for a minute until the world stopped moving.

"You've probably got a concussion, you keep switching languages," Arystar turned his head away, trying to get his mind off the red that was flowing inches away.

"Cred ca ai dreptate." (I think you are right.)

"You're not going to faint are you? Allen asked, he knew when it came to Akuma blood Krory had no problem, human was a different story all together.

"No, I'm fine," Arystar was lying, not about the fainting but about the fine part. His gums were pulsing and he could feel his teeth growing at the scent of it.

---

"You always win…" Robert tossed down his crappy pair of K's when Arystar laid down a highstraight.

They were waiting for word about Krory's head injury; one of the nurses (an older woman) had assured Arystar that his father had come in with far worse injuries and been fine after a few drinks and some bed rest. Robert had decided to wait with him for awhile and offered a game of cards to keep them sane in the quiet place.

"You won the other night…"

"That's because you stacked the deck!"

Laughter caught their attention and they both looked up from their spot on the floor, Allen was responsible. "I'll play a hand with you, if you don't mind a third."

"The more the merrier," Arystar smiled up at the older man. Allen smiled back, the younger knew a shark when he saw one…

Word got out quickly of a Krory taking on Allen at poker. Soon a crowd was gathered around the two players, Robert had opted out after Arystar's comment of making the game interesting (he knew better). Obviously Allen didn't because he quickly agreed and there they sat, smiling at each other, through the last five hands as the pot shifted from one to the other and back again. Robert knew the moment Allen had been caught cheating when Arystar's smile started showing teeth, and soon after Allen stopped winning all together.

Krory grumbled, half heartedly, at the commotion outside the infirmary and the nurse chuckled, "Seems that boy of yours and Allen are playing cards… Everyone's gathered outside to watch."

"What? Allen, cards… Oh God," Krory got up in a big hurry.

Both Arystar and Allen jumped and clutched their cards to their chest when the doors opened, "Arystar Krory the fourth, what in God's name do you think you are doing?!"

Arystar sighed as Allen chuckled, "Winning?" He set down a Royal Flush, in Spades, and the chuckle stopped.

Krory never laughed so hard in his life when he saw the look on Allen's face.


	4. Chapter 4

"Poor Krochan, he feels bad for scaring away half the science department with his fangs…"

"Oh well, if they aren't use to it by now they don't need to be here."

"Allen, that isn't like you at all… Did Komui perform brain surgery while you were asleep?" Lavi grabbed at the younger man's head to look for any tell-tale signs of Lobotomy.

"Lavi stop that, and no at least I don't think so… I'm pretty sure I'd have woken up to the sound of a drill…"

"This is Komui we're talking about," Lavi said, straight faced.

"Oh God, you're right!" Allen started freaking out and running his fingers through his hair looking for scares or stitches. "It would explain why I lost to Arystar…"

Robert started laughing as he walked by with a cart full of cookies and a few gallons of milk, "Nope, Al's just that good. Shouldn't have cheated, you would've stood a chance."

"Hey wait up! Want some help with that?" Lavi lost his old friend to the cart of food and he just smirked, he was use to it.

"Sorry Al… He latched on and wouldn't let go…" Robert said as he wheeled the cart into Arystar's room.

Arystar laughed and put the book he was trying to read away. "Dad follow you back?" Allen poked his head into the room and Arystar smiled, "Hey, come on in. No hard feelings I hope? You left before I could give you this back," Allen's head was suddenly covered by his Order coat. "Doesn't fit so I figured I'd give it back."

Allen started laughing and came into the room to take the chair while the boys sat on the bed. "Just, please, don't tell me your dad taught you how to play."

"Dad? Play poker? No way! He taught me solitaire and sometimes he'd play Spades with me but we got sick of playing with ghosts so… The closest thing to poker he'll play is Go Fish and I haven't played that since I found out about poker, but don't tell him that, he'll get mad."

"Why?" Robert asked while munching on a cookie.

"First grade's when I stopped playing it."

Allen started laughing, "Then who taught you how to win?"

"I taught myself… I saw a couple of high school-ers playing cards and asked if they'd teach me to play. Wednesday they took my lunch money, Thursday I noticed them slipping cards and they got my lunch money. Friday I took both their paychecks. They didn't want to play anymore." Allen was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes at the image of the little kid with the fang toothed grin pulling the same routine he did at half the age.

"I'd loved to have seen that!"

"Me too," Robert pouted.

"Yeah well don't tell Dad okay, he already gets royally P.O-ed when he sees me and Robert playing for keeps… And Robert doesn't know the first thing about cheating…"

"Oh yeah, forgot. Al only cheats when he sees his opponent cheat."

"Shouldn't have slipped that card for an Ace, Allen," Arystar smirked but shook off the cookie Robert was offering.

"Most people can't catch me," Allen smirked before frowning. "Feeling okay?"

Arystar just shrugged and drug his knees to his chest to lay his chin on them. "Thirsty."

"Hmm? OH! It's okay, I saw Krory give you the flask, go ahead and drink. Seen it all before."

"Not what I'm thirsty for…" Allen innocently offered a glass of milk; Arystar gave a sad smile and shook his head. "I'm okay."

"I still can't believe we're freshmen next year!" Robert suddenly yelled and Arystar covered his face with his face with his hands.

"More like fresh meat… Next year's seniors have already singled me out."

"Yeah, we'll see who eats who," Robert gave a rather sadistic smirk, Allen was holding back laughing.

"Down boy," Arystar patted Robert on the head and handed him a cookie. "And they say I need a muzzle…"

Allen started laughing. "You're not as bad as Krory, nowhere near."

Arystar sighed, "I can't believe I have to deal with Mrs. Stephens this year. She's a religious nut! She crosses herself every time I walk past her door and I have Lit/Grammar with her!"

"Oh God, not her… She's a pain! Told you to dumb down you writing on that placement test, you would have gotten Mr. Darren like I did. He's easy."

"I didn't want to deal with the hype he puts the class through with Dracula…" Arystar confessed.

Robert laughed, "Poor Al! Now you have to deal with a cross permanently etched into your desk and a hard ass teacher!"

"Still better that dragging Dad into class to tell stories about his home…"Robert had a look on his face, "And don't you dare mention anything about me or Dad!"

"Fine! Fine, but only if you help me with the research papers I know are going to be assigned."

"Blackmail!?!"

"Damn straight, I gotta pass somehow!" Robert blinked, "Oh crap… I forgot… Terrance is in class with me," his hand shot up to connect with his forehead.

"I'm doomed… Wait, Terrance is an idiot, he doesn't even know where we're from. I'm safe."

Allen started laughing, "Bully?"

"Yeah," they both said as Arystar finally grabbed a glass of milk to sip at.

"Al told him to bite him."

Both boys tried to shield themselves as Allen spat milk everywhere, "He what?!" Allen was laughing too hard to hear a response.

"That's what I did too," Robert watched as Allen clutched his sides, still laughing.

---

Arystar grumbled, giving up on sleep. He scratched his head and got out of bed. His feet shuffled as he left the room, just wandering. Before long he found himself on another floor, standing outside what he knew to be his father's room.

"Arystar? You can come in if you want," the voice said from within. "Can't sleep?" Krory was sitting at the head of the bed, reading by candle light.

"No. Thirsty; it won't go away…"

"Are you out of Akuma blood? I might have another flask," Krory reached for his Order coat to search through the pockets.

"Not what I'm thirsty for," Arystar curled up on the edge of the bed as Krory moved to let his son sit down. "Dad… How's your head?"

"Still hurts a little but I'm alright." Krory scooted over and patted the mattress to let his son lay down next to him. "What's wrong?"

"You've still got blood in your hair…" Arystar's eyes fell on the red tinted portion of his father's bangs.

"It takes a few days to wash out completely. Curse of white hair."

"Why does it smell good?"

Krory blinked, "My hair? I just washed it…"

"Not hair," Arystar's head was resting on his father's shoulder. He learned closer to try to hide, "Blood."

Krory shifted to look down at his son's hair, his face was buried in his shoulder. "It does?" Krory tried to suppress a grimace, his body shuttered when he couldn't as result of gagging.

"I'm such a freak… I've been thirsty ever since you were hurt; it won't go away! I even tried to drink the Akuma blood you gave me, just the smell made me want to throw up. I think there's something seriously wrong with me…"

"Arystar, you are just different. You cannot know what is 'wrong' or 'right' with something you do not understand."

"'Something' is right…" Krory started when the boy suddenly got up and the door slammed behind him.

"Ugh… Bad English wording!"

---

Krory stomped into Komui's office to find the man actually looking at paperwork rather than sleeping on it. "Arystar is craving blood."

Komui gave a jump at the man's sudden appearance, "Ah, good morning Count. Has he run out of blood already? I'm sure I could acquire more…"

"Not Akuma blood," Krory noticed a few of the other scientists gawking, a glare sent them scattering back to their work.

Komui blinked, "Oh my…"

"Any explanation?"

"Only one that currently comes to mind."

"My son is not a vampire!" Komui gave him a look that clearly said that if the shoe fits… "Let me put it this way; prove it. If there is a logical test that can prove or disprove the fact then and only then will I accept it." Krory turned and left before he could insult Komui by telling him how completely insane he was acting.


	5. Chapter 5

"What the…" Arsytar had returned from lunch to find the floor of his room covered in, "Seeds?" It looked like someone had dropped a ten pound bag just inside the door. "Not my day… Garlic 'sugar' and now this…" He left, mumbling about Murphy's Law, while trying to find a broom.

"God that took forever!" Arsytar complained, stretching as he walked the halls, heading back to the cafeteria. He started when he saw all the people gathered. _Dinner time already?_

"Hey Al, over here," Robert waved at him from their usual place. "Where've you been man? Ain't seen you all day."

"Someone dumped seeds all over my room. It took me forever to get it all cleaned up. Can you believe that?"

Lavi snorted into his drink and tried to stop laughing. Allen looked at him, "You?"

"I didn't do it! I would've strung garlic everywhere," Lavi smiled.

"Komui," they all said.

Arystar's head connected with the table, "Stupid legends… I should have remembered what Dad told me when I was a kid."

"So, how many were there?" Lavi asked, still smirking.

"… Just enough to piss me off," he gave the red head a sneer. "They call Dad and me vampires when you're more likely to be marked as one than we are…"

"Huh?" Lavi jumped at Arystar's accusation.

"Aren't you one to remember everything? The old legends claim one with red hair or blue eyes were among the 'living' vampires. When they died they were treated as they would any other accused or proven of vampirism." Lavi blinked as Arystar ran a finger across his throat.

Lavi blinked again before turning to look at Allen, who was at least three seats away, "Hey! What's that for?"

"Just giving you the same curdicy you gave me," Allen was all smiles, they both started laughing.

"That was… like twenty years ago!"

"Closer to 17 than 20 Bookman," Krory's voice made them jump.

Lavi yipped and covered his throat as he spun to see the taller Exorcist. "Uh… H Krochan!"

"What have I said about calling me that, you little brat…" Krory's eyes narrowed menacingly, Lavi pulled back wondering if his Innocence was activated.

"You haven't been to sleep yet, have you Dad?"

Krory sat down beside his son to rest his head on the table. "No… bad dreams… couldn't sleep…"

"Komui's trying something stupid, or plotting something stupid; whatever he'd doing it's definitely involving stupidity…"

"Like what? Don't tell me there was garlic hung on your door."

"No, but the sugar from my tea at lunch was accidently replaced with garlic salt…"

"Huh? Wait, he what?"

"Yeah, garlic for sugar." Krory cringed and shuttered, "Then I found seeds scattered all over the floor of my room… I was in there all afternoon cleaning them up!"

"Please tell me you didn't do it one at a time…"

"… Dad, I may be a little OCD about some things, but seed counting is not one of them…" Arystar was not amused.

"I didn't mean it that way."

Arystar frowned at the look on Krory's face; he had meant it exactly as it had sounded. "I can't believe my own father," he stormed off, not even wanting to finish his accusation.

"Damn Komui… Now he's got me believing in his nonsense!"

---

Arystar sat across from the snoring head of the science department and just flipped through a few pages of the book he had grabbed from his room. Romeo and Juliet, along with a few others of the great plays of Shakespeare's had ended up on the reading list and Krory had gotten his son a collective works book to give him a head start. He waited, skimming a few lines of the old English romantasism before changing plays. MacBeth… Perhaps that would be better. No, the Tragedy of Julius Caesar…

"I know you're awake," Komui's 'sleeping' form twitched at Arystar's statement. "And I was just getting to the good part… Oh well! If you're trying to get at something, just come out and say it. Stop all this hinting shit; it's just making a mess and pissing me off!" The book slammed onto the desk as papers scattered, "Well? I'm waiting…"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Komui smiled sweetly at the angered young man.

Arsytar growled, positively feral, as he picked up the book and turned to leave. He stopped and sighed to try to calm himself before turning back to look at the still smiling man. "Look deep enough into the old legends and you will find that everyone had one or more 'symptoms' of Vampirism. Anything that involved physical or habitual aspects that were beyond the norm and could not be explained were classified as Vampirism or Witchcraft. Modern science has long since debunked the old ways and has found reasons for all the damning qualities that 'vampires' possess. You would think as a man of science, you would stop looking into old wives' tales and look to fact instead…" He turned and left Komui with a startled/intrigued look on his face.

---

"Dad," Arystar cracked open the door when there was no response. Krory was groggily rubbing his eyes and trying to get to his feet.

"Arystar? What did Komui do now?"

"Nothing, and I don't think he's going to try anything else."

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing, yeash Dad… quit with the look," Arystar was hiding behind his bangs to escape Krory's searching gaze. "Basically I told him to get his head outa his… books and wake up."

"'Books,' huh?" Krory chuckled, "That's what he's going to tell me when I talk to him?"

"Well, I might have taken a few liberties…"

Krory started laughing and ruffled his son's bangs. "About time someone did it."

"You're giving me a pass…? Usually it's 'a gentleman this' and 'a gentleman that'…"

"Arystar, you are an American. They speak their minds, regardless of how well mannered they are. So yes, I am giving you a pass for Komui, he needed the reminder that now everyone will roll over and play…. dead."

"Thanks… I think. Wait, that means I'm screwed next time?"

"Generally speaking."

"Crap!"

Krory chuckled at his moping son. "You are still thirsty?"

"Ugh! You had to mention it! I had almost forgotten about the craving."

"I mentioned nothing but being thirsty, your mind filled in the what."

"I'm not thirsty, I'm fine! Really, I'm not thirsty."

Krory grabbed the boy before he could leave, he drug him into a hug to prevent him from just shrugging off his grip. "If you keep denying it, it only becomes worse. I know this. If you are thirsty, drink. Just please don't attack random people; that may cause a lot of people to be cross with you…"

"Not… Thirsty," try as he might Arystar could not get the memory of how good the blood smelled out of his mind. The memory just kept pushing and pushing until he could nearly taste it. The he suddenly could. Rich copper and salt with something else that sweetened it until he wanted more. His father's arms loosened around him He blinked and back away, just realizing what he was doing. Krory stumbled, his shoulder still bleeding from the bit. "Oh God…"

"Arsytar."

"Oh God," he turned and ran.

"Arystar stop! It's alright," Krory lost his balance, too weak to move so quickly, he tumbled to the floor just outside the room.

"Mr. K? What' wrong?"

"Robert. Find Arsytar."

"Al? Okay. Holy shit! Did he do that?"

"I'm alright. Find Arsytar, please…" Krory's vision was blurring as he saw Robert run in the direction his son had gone. He felt so weak…


	6. Chapter 6

"Krory… Krory, you with us?" Krory's eyes blinked before barely focusing on a smiling Komui. "Welcome back Count, you worried us for a minute."

"Arystar?"

"I got him," Robert waved his left hand at him while his right had dark vines trailing back to confine a struggling Arystar.

"Let me go! This isn't funny Rob, let me go!"

"You're right, it's not." The vines lifted Arystar off the ground to force him to look at his bed bound father. He instantly stopped fighting, he was set on his feet once Robert saw he wasn't going to struggle anymore.

"I… I… I'm sorry," Arystar's legs crumpled as he laid his head on the side of the bed and started to cry.

"I told you, it's alright. This isn't the first time you've bitten me and I doubt it will be the last."

"Huh?"

"Just because you had all your teeth it doesn't mean you didn't go through a teething phase. Nearly lost fingers on quite a few occasions…" Krory smiled and ruffled his son's hair.

"How… can you have that stupid grin on your face after I nearly… drained you," Arsytar didn't even look up as a few hiccups broke the question.

"Because experience has taught me that if I try to hold you, you will run. So, I smile to give you comfort until you understand I'm not going anywhere. Sorry son, you're stuck with me," the smile happened again and this time Arystar got up to hug his father. "Easy, easy, you did quite a number on me."

"Sorry," the sniffling apology was heard, muffled by his shoulder. "I'm not thirsty anymore," however much Krory wished it didn't matter he still relaxed when Arystar had admitted that fact.

"So! Question of the hour," Arystar looked up from his hiding place at Robert's voice. "Which tastes better?"

Krory blinked at his son's lowered brows as the boy looked from his friend back to him. "Do you really want to know?" Arystar's eyes were focused on his father's face.

Krory shuttered, gagging at the memory of when he had mistakenly bitten Allen thinking that any blood would do. "Disgusting! How you drink such bitter salt I'll never understand."

"It's not bitter. Actually it's really sweet… The warmth makes it sweet."

"Warmth? All living blood would be warm," Krory knew it was said wrong but he knew Arystar understood from years of hearing his father jumbled the English language when flustered or unsure.

"Not the temperature. It has the same warmth Hebraska's touch had."

"When she scanned you?" When Arystar nodded Krory smiled, "I think I understand now. I need to talk with Komui; will you be alright?"

"Yeah, I feel a little weird but I'll be fine."

"Thank you for finding him Robert."

"No prob, Mr. K. I still can't believe he actually bit you thought…"

"You are able to activate your Innocence now, that is good." Robert looked at his arm and smirked before shrugging and following after Arystar.

---

By morning word had spread about a vampire attack within the Order and Arystar was left to sit alone at the table. Everyone was shunning him like a leper. "Hey man, forget them," well, almost everyone.

"I'm not really that hungry," Arystar picked at his normal sized portion of biscuits covered in gravy just to keep from searching over the watchful faces.

"Drank too much yesterday?"

Arsytar sat and sulked as he shoved the plate toward his hungry friend. "What's this I hear of Krochan being attacked by a vampire?" Lavi's voice was the icing on the cake.

Arystar's head slammed against the table when he just let it drop, "Careful, that hurts, trust me," Allen was all smiles as usual when they sat down. Lavi did give him some space, at least they were at the same table; it was an improvement.

"Don't mind that bunch of superstitious fools," a woman came to sit across from them, Arystar looked up long enough to give the new person a soft smile before going back to sulking. Something tapped him lightly, on the head, and he blinked up to see the woman had hit him with a clipboard. "I'm LenaLee."

"Arystar," she smiled and giggled.

"Well, Arystar, cheer up. Brother said Krory will be fine after a little bed rest and some fluids."

"He wouldn't need any of that if I hadn't," the board suddenly thudded against his head, "Ow! Don't tell me that's your weapon of choice…" He rubbed at the point of impact as she just continued to smile.

"Don't blame yourself, he's alright."

"I just can't believe I… Oh my God, that means Komui was right," Arystar groaned and his head thudded back onto the table.

"Actually it means I was right." Arystar jumped and turned to see his father standing behind him, tiredly smiling.

"Dad?! What are you doing out of bed? Sit down," Krory just smirked as his son ushered him to sit at the table. "You are supposed to be resting! Why are you up?"

"I'm hungry and I wanted to be the one to tell you. I think I've figured it out…" Arystar had gotten up to get his father food, really not wanting to hear what had been discovered for fear of what it may mean. "Stop," a weak grip on his arm stopped him. "You are reacting to Akuma like I would but you are not an Exorcist. You feed on them as I do, though you do not have my immunity. You are acting the part of an Exorcist; destroying the Akuma. You may not be an Accommodator or have an Innocence but you are playing the part of a parasite to acquire the immunity that I possess. The reason you were craving my blood is because that is where my Innocence is."

"So you mean, I'm like Allen's arm or Robert's vines? A weapon that needs a constant power source…"

"One day, this may not be true but yes."

"I… I can't deal with this right now!" Krory didn't grab for him this time and the boy stalked off.

"Al! Wait!" Robert bolted after his friend, knowing there was no way for the weakened father to.

"You're leaving something out Krochan," Lavi said.

"Yes… And if you mention anything you hear from Komui to him, I will de-flesh you," Krory's eyes darkened and narrowed at the startled Bookman before he left to return to his bed, needing to rest.

---

"Al… Aaaaaal… I know you're out here, I can hear you moping from here."

"Shut up! I'm up here." Robert followed the voice to one of the few scattered trees at the edge of the forest and looked up to see Arystar sitting in its branches.

"Works every time… Hey! You owe me for this, I haven't been climbing in years," Robert called up as he grabbed a branch and braised his foot against the trunk to start upward.

"I'll just be gone before you get up here."

"No you won't," Robert smirked, seeing a striped vine slip unnoticed around his friend's ankle.

"What do you want?" He was actually startled when Arystar hadn't even tried to escape into the forest.

"Nothing, I just came up here to see if it was worth the climb."

"I jumped, so it doesn't matter the worth…"

The branch shifted as Robert sat down beside his friend. "If the branch brakes, I'm blaming you, and coming after you with a stake if I survive."

"Don't worry; you'll break your neck on that branch down there before you hit the ground."

"Dude… Morbid much?"

"Sorry," Arystar shrugged.

"What have we got here…? Two Exorcists sitting in a tree?"

"Shut up and leave us alone," both boys said before they turned to see the Akuma behind them.

"Shit!" Robert jerked back and fell off the branch; Arystar stood up to watch the Akuma.

"Oopsy," the Akuma kept his eyes on Arystar even as Robert fell. "Looks like that'll hurt."

"Not as much as this," Arystar launched himself at the demon. He knew he could give Robert time to recover enough to get clear and get help.

The Akuma raised its arms to try to retaliate, Arystar had its wrists and kept them still as he went for its throat. He had only intended to cause a fatal wound but once the blood hit the air he couldn't help but bury his face in it to drink.

"Al, look out," Robert's voice. He felt the Akuma shift but was uncaring to how or why. That was until twin points of pain stabbed through his abdomen up into his chest to pierce his back.

"You're not the only one with fangs you know," the Akuma's human-like face smiled while its chest was separated to show a much more monstrous set of teeth.

"You're right, he's not!" A silhouette fell over them both, an unopened bloom. The Akuma had time to look while Arystar saw it open and show a shadow image of what the rose looked like. His body was burning up, he couldn't even feel the teeth that held him anymore, nor could he hear the Akuma scream as the rose closed around it. He did see the top half of the demon was gone before the rest fell to the ground, taking him with it.

---

"Al, come on, wake up." Arystar faded in and out of consciousness as he was lifted and half drug back to the Black Order gate.

"What happened?"

"Akuma attacked. Damn thing had fangs like a snake. They stabbed straight through him and he hasn't moved since."

"Where's the Akuma?"

"Dead. I couldn't get the other tooth out," Arystar didn't even have the breathe to scream as the tooth wedged in his ribs was pulled free.

"Arystar. You with us?" His eye was opened and he focused on Komui's face, try as he might he couldn't respond, not even a twitch to show he was aware.

Pain shot through him as he felt something being shoved into his gut. Komui must have seen something, the change in pupil size or possibly the eye watering the pain may have caused because he blinked. "Stop! Wait!" The world disappeared as the lid was let close. "It'll be alright." A small pain in his arm, followed by heat and the pain dulled completely. "There… Now get him patched up."


	7. Chapter 7

Eyes blinked open. The room was dark but Arystar could make out the form of someone sitting next to him. "Finally up? See any white rabbits? Komui dosed you good."

Arystar tried to chuckle at the joke, his ribs felt like they had been pulled apart before pieced back together wrong. "Thirsty," his voice was scratchy.

"For what?"

"Water…" The form moved away, Arystar dozed a moment before it returned.

"You'll have to stay put, any movement might rip out the stitches." Arystar could lift his arms enough to weakly guide the glass but he couldn't hold onto it. If he tried to lift anymore than his head he felt the pained pulling of skin across his back.

He drank the glass as quickly as he could without causing choking. If a chuckle hurt a cough would make his chest explode… "More. Thirsty."

"Al…"

"Water, please," Arystar shoved back the sudden urge to bite the arm in front of him and laid back down as Robert walked away.

Krory watched from outside the infirmary as Arystar downed three more glasses just as quickly as Robert could fill them. "The boy is thirsting for something else, isn't he?"

"Yes," Krory answered Komui's question as the scientist came up behind him. "I haven't had time to recover fully from the last time… He would no doubt kill me if I fed him. Should I get it over with now? Or am I to wait for the Bookman to witness the passing of an Innocence to its new Accommodator?"

"Count, stop. We'll figure out an alternative. Maybe any parasite type will do…"

"So, who are you going to get to donate? The only parasite type that aren't afraid of him are me, Allen, Robert and Hebraska. I'm unable to, Arystar is already refusing Robert's obvious offering, and I believe Hebraska would be a difficult choice seeing as how she can't be moved.

"I can hear you," Krory held up a hand when he heard his son's soft voice. "I won't drink anyone's blood…"

Robert's head turned toward the door, Krory waved him over as Komui followed along to be out of Arystar's range of hearing. "He won't…"

"I know Robert; stay calm."

"He will have to, wont' he?"

"Yes. Stop giving him water, he won't be able to ignore what he's thirsting for. Get Allen?" Komui nodded at Krory's request before rushing off to find the white haired Exorcist.

"Why him? You have someone right here."

"Arystar will attack, Allen will be able to stop him before he takes too much. You won't know how to react, he will. He's been attacked by a… vampire before."

"Alright… I get it. I'm going back before Al tries moving on his own," Robert headed back to the infirmary, looking like a beaten dog.

"Arystar what are you doing you idiot?!" Arystar was sitting upright in the bed, looking to be about to get to his feet. "Lay down! You're bleeding," Robert pushed softly on his shoulder and Arystar groaned as he settled back onto the bed. "Al, that thing almost gutted you, you can't move around like that!"

"Sorry…" Arystar wouldn't look at his friend.

"Goddamnit Al! Stubborn… You have two choices, drink or they force you to!"

"I won't. I almost…. I won't."

"Al… I owe you the trama."

"Trama?" Arsytar turned to his friend and Robert struck. His right arm shot out to slide against the sharp teeth. He pulled back, forcing the points deeper to show long gashes on the back of his arm.

"There. I'm already hurt. Don't waste the blood."

"And you called me an idiot," Arystar already had a hold on the bleeding arm and lapped at the slow seep.

"So the Red Cross misses out, big deal." Robert gave a hiss when Arystar's fangs sank into the skin, searching for a stronger flow. A fleeting thought crossed his mind, having seen firsthand how strong those teeth were, of Arystar biting clean through muscle and bone but he calmed when they stopped just before damaging the muscle.

"Hey! He's attacking Rob, stop him," Lavi's voice startled Arystar away from his drink, he blinked at a confused redhead.

"You haven't had enough," Robert tried to get his arm back in front of his friend but Arystar shoved it away.

"Your blood is weak… If I drink again I could take too much. I'm okay, the thirst has stopped."

"You are craving though aren't you?" Krory came into the room to step around the still confused redhead. "Here," he held out a bottle full of red, no doubt, Akuma blood. "For the wounds."

"Thanks… I don't think I can drink all this…"

"Just drink, you will be surprised how much you will be able to drink." Krory pulled the red stained blankets back to see his son's wrapping as the boy started drinking greedily from the bottle. "You were very lucky, the Akuma almost got you heart in that fight. Had Robert not been there I'm sure you would have disappeared without us knowing why…"

"I am sorry Tata, I only attacked it to give Robert time to get help. I wasn't craving until I wounded it…"

Krory pulled away the layers of bandages to see the two points where his son had been stabbed by the Akuma's serpent's teeth. They were starting to heal, that was good. "I need to see you back." Arystar buried his head into his father's chest, as far away from his throat as he could get as he was sat upright. "You are very lucky… You back won't even be scarred. The front no doubt will be though."

Arystar kept his eyes away as his father let him lay back down, he held out the half empty bottle, "I can't drink anymore…"

"That is alright, I will leave it here in case you get thirsty again. Do you wish me to stay away until you are healed?" Krory asked when Arystar still wouldn't look at him.

"I don't want to hurt you…"

"Son, I've been thrown into an Iron Maiden and left for dead. A nip every now and then is nothing compared to bleeding from a thousand spikes." Krory stood and turned to leave the infirmary, "I am away, but you know how to find me."

"He drinks human and Akuma blood?" Lavi caught Krory's arm on the way out.

"Komui didn't tell you? I will have to thank hum… So far it's only been Parasite type Exorcists' and Akuma. He doesn't have an Innocence so his body is seeking out a source to counter act the Akuma's poison. Other than that, the boy's like me."

"A human… feeding on Akuma… What is the world coming to?"

"I am hoping it's coming to a day where I will go hungry from lack of the Earl's creations…"

"What were you two chatting about?" Robert asked when Lavi walked over to look at Arystar as if he held the answer to some unknown question.

"Oh, just about how I knew Krochan would end up with a vampire in his family… Just always thought it was him and not his son."

"Laugh it up Red, I didn't ask for this…"

"No one ever asks for bad things to happen to them." Lavi smiled sadly. "Just be glad you have someone there to help you when you need it. Hmm… Should I got tell Komui to stop looking for Allen?"

"Yeah, I'm hot thirsty anymore."

"Will do," Lavi was off to track down the science department head.

"I'm gonna catch some z's. Lack of movement around here tells me it's too late to be awake. You should get some sleep too, after you get the nurse to bandage that arm."

"Yes Mother… Jees, I thought an ocean between us would've kept you away." Robert laughed, Arystar just smiled and settled in to rest.

---

**_"This is the one?"_**

**_"Yes, he acts like an Exorcist."_**

**_"An Accommodator?" A snort could be heard, "Have that keeper find which one goes to him. Why are you wasting my time?"_**

**_"He isn't an Accommodator, Hebraska has already seen him. He seems a good candidate for synconization even without being an Accommodator."_**

**_"Hmm… His father is an Exorcist, perhaps he does have some potential after all…"_**

Arystar woke up from his nightmare of whispering voices to see the elder nurse coming over to check his dressings. "Well, as long as you do nothing strenuous I see no reason why you can't go to lunch. Just be careful lifting things, you might cause internal bleeding."

"Okay, thanks, and sorry for the trouble I put you through." Arystar grabbed for his shirt and winced at the bloody slashes made through both sides in two places. "Uh… Would a hot bath do any harm? My muscles are sore and feel kinda tight."

"As long as it's clean water and make sure you get the wound fully dry I see no harm in it."

"I will," Arystar smiled and pulled the dirtied shirt over his head, really not wanting to run around the Order half naked, before leaving the infirmary.


	8. Chapter 8

Alright. I don't know what I was on when I wrote this chapter… But this has a 'boys will be boys' feel to it. Teenage boys are just worse. XD Nothing bad just a little 'what the?' kinda things. Don't ask… I can't explain. I thought of killing this 'filler' section when I wrote it then I went to visit my cousins Cid and Rude and they are a year younger and older than these guys and they were worse so –nervous laugh- I decided to keep this the way it was.

---

Arystar sighed as the heat from the water loosened the wounded muscles in his chest and back. He laid his head back against the tub's edge and enjoyed the false sense of privacy the empty bath gave.

"Man, you are white," Arystar jumped and moved away from the edge of to look up at a towel clad Robert.

"Well, duh. Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry, I got snow blinded and didn't realize I was so close."

"Ha, ha, jerk. Can't I have a moment to relax?"

"You were relaxing and don't mind me." Arsytar had his eyes covered with his hand when he heard the water shift as his friend got into the tub. "I see why you sneak outa gym early, I'd run too if I was that pale…"

"It's not my fault. The most I get is a blush of red and that's it, and even when I get too much sun I never tan. It sucks…"

"That's what you get for being a vam," the word was cut off by a wave of water splashing him.

"I'm not a vampire!"

Robert was coughing and sputtering between laughs, "God Al, trying to drown me…"

"You deserved it," Arystar grumbled as he tried to relax, it wasn't working out well. "Why'd you have to ruin my bath? I was fine until you had to jump in the pool…"

"Chill out Al, if you can't stand to be around your friend how are you going to deal with the showers in high school?"

"Ugh… Evil showers. Stupid Terror…"

"… Do I wanna know?"

"Ever since my voice changed he's been asking the most embarrassing questions in the locker room…"

"Like what?" Robert asked, honestly confused.

"Oh, that's right, my voice changed before you transferred… Just embarrassing. I swear, he gets some sort of perverse kick out of making me blush."

Robert chuckled, "I wouldn't be surprised if he was a closet case… with a bite fetish if he's going after you."

It took Arystar at least three seconds to respond to that. He couldn't help but start laughing, "What's bad is, with what he's asked, it could be true."

"At least now you know how to get him to lay off, ask him out."

"And encourage him? NEVER!"

"Alright, fine. So, what's the most embarrassing thing he asked?"

"The question of the situation?"

"There's a difference?"

"Uh… yeah…"

"Ohkay, both."

"Alright… Question first. I think it was 5th grade… He asked if I got off on Fangora."

"Dude! Harsh!"

"Yeah… He took my shocked silence as a yes and that made it worse."

Robert started laughing, "Okay, okay. As if that wasn't bad enough. What's the situation?"

"Okay, I know this was in 6th just before you transferred… I had decided to try not dying my hair for awhile. I was leaving the locker room; trying to keep out of his sight because he would not let this question go! A group of 8th grade girls were walking by the locker room as I was leaving. He asked as loud as he could when was I going to tell them if the carpet matched the drapes… The girls looked straight at me; I never blushed so hard in my life!"

Robert was rolling with laughter, "I wish I had transferred sooner just to've seen that!"

"It wasn't funny! I ended up in the nurse's office three days that week because those girls' friends kept asking me for an answer…"

"Why? They didn't try to beat it out of you did they?"

"No, I usually passed out before they could get a response…" Arystar cringed when Robert started laughing even louder, fearing half the Order could hear.

"I'm sorry, but that's just priceless!"

"Maybe the bath was a bad idea…" Arystar dug around in his luggage, he hadn't packed anymore hair gel and was forced to deal with his over volumized hair with just a brush. "Lavi should have some, no way is his hairstyle not product induced…"

He headed for the cafeteria, his stomach had started growling and he figured he'd still have a shot at finding Lavi there. He kept getting strange looks from some of the Order members, it was starting to bother him. "Dad, why's everyone staring at me?"

Krory had his back to his son, but Allen and Lavi was sitting in front of him and both had been laughing when they looked up. They weren't now. He turned to smile at his son. "You didn't sleep well?" He reached out to run his thumb along one of the twin shadows under his son's eyes.

"No, weird dreams… I think whatever Komui gave me caused them."

"It's because you look like your Mother that they stare."

"Mom?" Arystar tried to flick his bangs out of his eyes but the curls quickly fell right back into place. "Oh..." He left it at that, knowing his father always got upset when he asked about the woman from the old photographs; his only knowledge of his mother's image had been from them and his slightly different hair.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore, a little weak. I'll be alright. Just a flesh wound."

"Flesh wound? Kid, you looked like you got hit with the sharp end of a bull!"

"Sharp end of a bull? Now your language problems don't seem so bad Dad," Krory chuckled at that.

"Maybe but is true. Scared the daylights out of me when Robert drug you in…"

"Don't worry, that won't be happening again anytime soon. Once impaled; twice shy…"

Allen chuckled at the new spin of the old saying. "How's Robert doing? I heard I dodged a bullet last night because of him."

"He's fine. No lasting effects or none I noticed…"

"So we won't be adding to the vamp count?"

"I'm not a vampire," father and son both shouted at the cringing Bookman.

"I believe you Krochan, it's Arkun I'm leery of…"

"Just because I have to drink blood every now and then doesn't mean I'm a vampire!"

"Arkun? How did I get chan and he get kun?"

"He took out his first Akuma at what, 14/15? He gets kun."

"Ugh…"

"Did I miss something?" Arystar looked at Allen for an answer, the man was laughing too hard to be of any use.

---

"Hey Al, been lookin' for ya. I've got my first assignment," Arystar just offered a smile as his friend sat down across from him "LenaLee and Allen are suppose to go with. Figured I'd learn better from another parasite type than if I went with Lavi… It's gonna be a few days until we get back so don't worry."

"Yeah, okay. Dad's got a mission too; he said it would be nearly a week before he got back. Lavi mentioned something about a mission… Oh well, I haven't seen him since lunch so maybe he left already."

"Maybe, gotta run man. I'm supposed to meet them at the canal, see ya."

"See ya, and take care of yourself!"

"Will do!"

---

"Morning! Haven't seen you in a few days. Anything special today?" Jerry asked, all smiles as always.

"Just some French toast and tomato juice…"

"Tomato? Okay, if you're sure."

"I'm sure. And can I get the food with strawberries?"

"Of course!" Arystar never understood how Jerry could be so energetic when it came to cooking…

The table was empty without the Exorcists sitting with him. He took his time eating, kind of missing the daily squabble him, Robert, and Allen got in over trying each other's meals. Allen was usually the culprit of stealing the boys' food to be able to try the new dishes they always had; God he was bored… He'd already finished his book of plays and hadn't really packed much else for keeping busy.

"How have you been?" Komui's question startled him as the department head took a seat nearby.

"Fine, all healed. Just a little scarring is all."

"Well that's good," he gave that innocent smile. "Any… odd cravings?" Komui looked at the jug of red juice.

"Always, but I know I drink anymore Akuma, I'll have to drink more of the other as well."

"Know?"

"Yes, and I can't explain how so please don't ask," Arystar left Komui to scratch his head.

---

Arystar was laying back on his bed, trying to sleep. He was bored out of his skull. He'd gotten sick of cards before lunch and had been run out of the kitchen at dinner by Jerry when he snuck in to get more to drink, not wanting Komui to take note of exactly how much he was going through.

An hour passed, it felt like it should have been morning by now. He hated these bouts of insomnia he randomly got… What he wouldn't give to have a PSP, hell even an old school bulky Gameboy to pass the time. Tetris, Sonic, he honestly could care less if he was stuck playing pong the whole night, just as long as it was something to do. "Should've brought a puzzle…"

Insomnia won and he ended up wondering the halls. "Hey kiddo, restless night?" Reever crossed his path to smile and ruffle his hair, yawning from the long night.

"Yeah… Hey, do you guys have any games stashed somewhere? I'm bored and need something to do."

"Yeah, we do." Reever smiled as he headed back the way he came, young Arystar in tow. "This brings back memories," Reever laughed from his perch on top of a ladder.

"How so?"

"Your Dad and Mom were the same way. Whenever they couldn't sleep they were always rummaging through this stack looking for the Chess board or something…" The stack suddenly shifted as Reever pulled a wooden book, "Chess?"

"Works for me. Wouldn't be the first time I was against myself…"

"I'm sure I could stay awake long enough for a game if you want an opponent."

"You don't have to, after all you have work to be done in the morning."

"Oh well, Komui isn't the only one that gets to sleep in…" Reever laughed and cleared some books off a desk to let Arystar lay out the board. "So, when are you going to get Komui back for those 'tests'?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah… Dad always says to let by gones be by gones and forgive and forget."

"Yeah well, I say an eye for an eye… He was being a nussence so what says you shouldn't be one back? It's not like it's going to cost him a leg or something…"

"Eye for an eye… Hmm," Arystar tapped his chin and it had nothing to do with deciding what piece to move next.

"Need any help?"

"Nah," he moved a pawn, knowing it would be taken. It was a small sacrifice to take out Reever's Queen in the next turn. "I'm good. And besides, if you don't know you can't testify."

"Alright, have it your way," Reever was rather disturbed by the twisted grin on Arystar's face and was interested in what thoughts were causing it.

---

It was three days later when Jerry said Arystar's special request had come in and was waiting anytime. "Thanks, can you leave the kitchen open tonight?"

"Sure thing!" Jerry answered, all smiles, as he passed Arystar his dinner order. Now all he had to do was kick back and wait for everyone to go to sleep.

Hours later, after the clocks struck midnight, he went to work. Some nights he really loved his insomnia.

* * *

That wasn't so bad, was it? LOL. Just wait till you see how Arkun gets Komui back!


	9. Chapter 9

Author: -giggles- Pickles and peanut butter....

Arkun: Wait, what?

Rob: -laughing too hard at the innocent/confused look on Arkun's face-

Author: You see, it's review like that that make my day!!!!!! XDDDDD

-----

Krory grumbled when he got back to his room, half dazed from his long days with little sleep. He had forgotten to give the Innocence he had found to Komui on the way in. The little music box was nearly hidden in his hand it was so small as he headed back down to the science department.

"Hey Dad! You're back early sorry gotta run," Arystar flew passed him, dragging him back to reality.

"Huh?" Krory heard the stampede and plastered himself into one of the top corners of the corridor for fear of being trampled by the scientists quickly following after his son. "What on earth is going on?" He dropped down to scratch his head and stare after the mob. There was a crackling sound behind him, rustling followed. "Oh Dumnezeu…" He stumbled, trying to run, before being buried by the growing white mass. "ARYSTAR!"

"Ut uh…. Dad? Daaad? Oh crap…" Arystar looked back at the finally settling mass and groaned, "I'm in deep…"

"Popcorn?!" Krory clawed his way free to glare at his son. "Popcorn? Honestly?!"

"Oops? I miscalculated…"

"Understatement of the year!"

"It would've been fine if Komui hadn't turned an whatever he did… It started popping and that was all she wrote."

"Do I even want to know?"

"No...?"

"Oh, at least I know that much," Krory started looking around. "Oh no…"

"What?"

"I dropped the Innocence somewhere in this mess…"

"Dropped the… you've got to be kidding!"

"I'm not."

"Ah man!" Arystar grumbled and started searching with his dad. "What's it look like?"

"A little black music box. Just be careful and don't open it."

"Why?" Suddenly an ear piercing music filled the hall, echoing off the stone walls. "Ah!"

"That's why!" Both Krory's cringed and covered their ears. "A little help please?"

"Black box, got it," a few of the scientist dove head first, use to having to search for Komui in such messes.

"They can't hear it?"

"No, try to bare with it," Krory ground his teeth as he dug around his feet, one of them had to have kicked it open.

"What a pretty tune," Komui's voice was heard as Reever drug his boss out of the mass of kernels by his ankles.

"Are you trying to make us bleed from the ears?!" Both Krorys screamed as Arystar grabbed the (to them screeching) music box and snapped it closed.

"Open it again and you'll be eating it," Arystar threatened before handing the closed box back to the dazed man.

"I should have known something was up with that thing when Komui sent me to retrieve it." Krory grumbled, "Mission accomplished, I'm going to bed…"

"Wish I could sleep."

"Bad dreams?"

"No, just can't sleep. Hence the mischief making."

"No more."

"Okay Dad… ruin my fun. And he had it coming."

"Maybe, but you drug innocent by standards into it."

"Uh… oops, yeah forgot about that… It won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't. Now, help out with the mess."

"Sure thing Dad!" Arystar called after his retreating father. "Hey Reever, let me have that," Reever blinked before handing over the old style janitor's broom he held.

---

"We made it back, yay!"

"You're just hungry…"

"Duh!" Robert laughed at LenaLee and Allen's chatter.

"What is that?"

"Coming through!" Allen pulled LenaLee into a doorway as Robert jumped out of the way of a giant ball being pushed down the hall by a grinning Arystar.

"What the… Popcorn?" Allen scratched his head and blinked when something fluttered to the ground. "A beret?" He picked up the hat, grinning like a Cheshire cat when he realized who's it was. "Hey Arystar, wait up!"

"Help," was muffled, heard from somewhere within the still growing ball.

---

"Dad… It's dinner time… You've slept all day," Arystar knocked on his father's door.

"I'm up, is it safe to walk the halls again?"

"Yeah, I got it all cleaned up. Allen even lent a hand. Though we haven't seen Komui for awhile…" Arystar smirked as his father came out into the hall.

"I wonder why," Krory smiled back as they walked toward the Cafeteria.

"Krochan! I wondered where you were hiding," Krory grimaced at Lavi's banter.

"It seems everyone got back early…" Everyone just laughed and dinner started.

Krory kept an eye on his son the whole meal, Arystar wasn't eating much and he looked as if he was nodding off. "Arystar?"

"Hmm?" Arystar shook his head, trying to stay awake.

"Have you slept since I left?"

"No…" Arystar leaned towards his father, his head resting on his arm. "I think it's time to sleep now though…"

"Five days I've been gone; I would say so…" Krory got no response, Arystar was sound asleep.

"Five days? Jeez… No wonder he was trashed during testing week… Is this a common accurance?" Robert was a little loud with his questioning but Krory just smirked, he knew once Arystar was out he was out. Be it two hours of all day, the boy would stay asleep until his body recovered from the bout.

"It's been hitting more often, stress usually causes it, but he will be fine. Just when I think he's only mine, his mother shows through…" Krory gathered up the sleeping boy to take him back to his room.

---

"Arystar," Krory nudged his son's shoulder. "You need to wake up, if only to eat something. You've been asleep for a whole day…"

"Hmm? Dad? What time is it?"

"That's unimportant. Come on, you need to eat something," Arystar was slow to follow as Krory led him along.

Arystar yawned and scratched his head, "I'm not hungry…"

"Not hungry?" Krory stopped even as Arystar cringed at his mistake. "Are you well?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, really… Just…"

"Thirsty," Krory said before continuing on toward the lower floors of the Order.

"…yeah…" Arystar continued to follow, they both remained silent as a few others passed by them. "Dad… where are we going? The cafeteria is that way."

"Komui." Arystar gulped, paling before searching for an escape. "He wants to witness…"

"Witness? No, nuh uh, no. I'm not… no. He'll turn me into one of his guinea pigs Dad," Arystar went from stern to whining in no time, Krory could only offer a nervous smile.

"No, he won't. He just needs to see, witness, for the Order's records."

"Lavi 'witnessed', can't he just take his word for it?"

"Lavi's records are for the Bookman, not the Order…"

Arystar pouted, defeated, and was startled when it wasn't the science department they were headed to but Hebraska. "Dad?"

"It's alright, he wants you rescanned afterward."

"I'm not an Exorcist."

"I know that."

"I'm not an Accommodator."

"… not yet…"

"What?"

"Please, just go along with this. I will explain if it is true…"

"Dad?"

"There you are; it took you a long time to wake up sleepy head," Komui was all smiles, as usual, as he ruffled Arystar's hair. The child slowly stepped back, as if to hide behind his father.

"Good evening, young Arystar," Hebraska rose up behind him, Arystar didn't so much as flinch.

"Hi, Hebraska."

"Come here, they want proof," Arystar blinked as a light suddenly clicked on, revieling a group of chairs some distance away.

"Let's get this overwith…" As he had the first day there, he stood before the great being and awaited the judgment she would pass on him. Like the first time, her touch brought a feeling of warmth; unlike the first night, when the warm receded the thirst hit him in full force.

"Arystar?" Krory caught the boy when the sensation left him dizzy.

"Dad…" Arsytar tried to push the thirst away, but kept moving closer to another source of the warmth, his father."

"It's alright, it's why I'm here," Krory leaned down, trying to hide what was going to happen from their audience. It didn't work, once Arystar bit down he was forced to lean away for fear of the boy biting through the bones in his throat.

Krory staggered when the boy finally let him go. "I'm alright," he waved Komui off before he could help.

"Count, let me help, you're still bleeding," Komui clamped a bandage over the large wound, paling a little when the red seeped through.

"Arystar, come here," he kept looking back to his father as he stepped forward toward Hebraska. This time her touch held no warmth, or maybe it was that he was already too warm to feel it. "Synchronization… 50%?"

There was mumbling heard among the chairs, Arystar only backed away and looked toward his father, "What's that mean?"

"You are an Accommodator… The Innocence just doesn't need one currently."

"Huh?"

"My Innocence. One day it will be yours."

---

**_"Prepare the boy for implantation."_**

**_"His father is still very useful to the Order, why would you want to dispose of a seasoned Exorcist just to equip a rookie?"_**

**_"Not his father's you idiot! His mother was an Exorcist as well, wasn't she?"_**

**_"Yes…"_**

**_"And records say she died when the boy was born. If he is as parastitic as you say, he can be equipped with any weapon."_**

**_"No, no, no, that's not what I said! He feeds off parasite types and we've never even tried testing to see if he is compatible with any Innocence, that synchro was an unseen fluke!"_**

**_"Then you'll be testing now, won't you?"_**

**_"Uh…!"_**

**_"Implant him with his mother's Innocence, that's an order!"_**

**_Komui was left staring after Rouvelier, completely at a loss for words. "Yes, sir," habit alone forced these from his lips. "Hebraska… I need the Time Record…"_**

---

"Dad, you gonna be alright?" Arystar helped his father lay back on the single bed, cringing as a bit of blood seeped at the edge of the bandage on his throat.

"I'm fine. A little rest… The flask, in my coat, could you get it for me?" It's hanging on the door."

"Sure," Arystar quickly grabbed the requested item. "Here."

"Thank you," Krory smiled before taking a swig from it and capping it to store it under his pillow. "Just tired. I'll be fine, though I may be a little late for breakfast…"

"Heaven forbid…" Arystar smiled for the first time since Krory had spoken of all this, though it didn't stay long. "I'll be by in the morning to make sure you're not late."

"If you want, but do not blame me if you get your head bit off."

"Considering how many times I've bitten you…" Krory smiled and ruffles his son's hair to comfort him. "Alright, goodnight."

"Buna Noapte."

Romanian

Buna Noapte= Good night (for those that don't know this by now, lol)


	10. Chapter 10

**_"Reinforce the restraints. We've seen how strong his father is, I don't want him getting loose."_**

**_Arystar tried to turn over, away from the rambling voices and found he couldn't move. "Uh…?"_**

**_"He's awake!"_**

Arystar was suddenly released from his paralysis and sat up on his bed, panting and looking around at his small empty room. "Just a dream…" He rubbed his head as he tried to shake the dream away. His eyes fell on a red band of skin across his wrist and he blinked. "…" He looked at it and then to the bed, "Must have hit it on the frame…"

---

"Dad, time for breakfast," Arystar couldn't help but smirk when he pushed open the door to his father's room to see the older Krory sprawled across the bed barely visible under the tangled covers. "Come on Dad, get up," he tugged the cover, a foot dropped off the edge of the bed. "Now I know where I get it from…" Another attempt sent an arm to the floor. "Fine, sleep in… Don't blame me if you go hungry," Arystar shook his head when his father moved only enough for the blanket to cover the fallen limbs. "Sleep well."

---

"Bored again…" Arystar sighed over another game of Chess. Occasionally one of the scientists would sit down for a game but it always ended quickly. He was getting tired of solo games as well. "I'm hungry," he decided to grab a between meal snack. "Hey Robert," he happened upon his friend wondering the halls as he munched on his snack.

"Hey. God it's boring today. No missions, nothing to do…"

"Yeah, at least you have missions," Arystar frowned before taking a bite of the apple he held.

"Mmm? What you munching?" Krory came down the hall, yawning and wiping his eyes sleepily.

"Apple, want some?" Arystar tilted the fruit toward his father.

"Smells good," Krory stole a bite before letting his son have it back.

"Jeez Dad! Eat the whole thing…" Arystar pouted at the suddenly half gone apple. "Just because you missed breakfast doesn't mean you can steal my food."

"You offered," Krory ruffled his hair before they all headed off down the hall.

"Still doesn't mean you can just eat the whole thing," Arystar bit down into the apple, they all froze when there was a crunching noise that had nothing to do with the apple. "…" When the apple was pulled away a large fang shaped tooth was sticking out of the red flesh. "HUH?!"

"Ut oh…" Krory paled.

"What the," Robert clamped a hand over his friend's mouth before he could say anything he would regret his father hearing. "It came out!"

"Yeah, we all see this… Why?"

"…" Arystar was still too mortified to do little else but gape at the apple, the hole the tooth had meant to occupy clearly visible. "Just, what the," Robert silenced him again.

"Well there is good news, it doesn't have a root," Krory was observing the missing tooth. "It seems I was wrong… You will be losing your teeth, it's a baby tooth," Krory held up the flat 'rootless' end of the tooth for them to see.

"Baby… tooth? Huh?!"

Robert started laughing, "Awe! Da widdle vampire is wosing his baby toofs!"

"This isn't funny!!!! Why the hell would I be losing them now?!"

Krory could only shrug.

---

"Komui!" Papers flew everywhere as the department head jolted awake, "Tell me you have an explanation for this?!" He blinked at the fang held out in front of him. "It fell out! And now my teeth are loose!"

"Oh my…" Komui blinked and shifted his glasses to see clearer. "It fell out?" He carefully took the very sharp tooth to look more closely, "There's no root…"

"Yeah, figured out it's a baby tooth," Arystar cringed when he ended up lisping a bit. "Why now? I'm too old to start losing teeth!"

"Well… Some people don't lose all theirs until they're 16, so that would explain losing a tooth but," Komui blinked up at the frowning boy.

"They're all loose! And I've never lost any before!"

"Can you show me them? I mean… all of them?"

"Like when Dad shows his?"

"Yes," Komui got up from his desk.

"Uh, I think so. I've never done that except for when Akuma were around or I was thirsty. I can try…" Arystar opened his mouth so Komui could see the gap and tightened the muscles in his jaw. He could feel the teeth sliding down; it was working. "Ugh!" Arystar gasped when three more teeth came out once they slid far enough to fall free of the gums. "Great…" He lisped out right now that he was missing his top incisors. "This is so not fair…" Komui was trying and failing not to laugh at the lisping vampire. "It's not funny!" Arystar pouted as Komui resorted to flopping into his chair or fear falling down he was laughing so hard.

"It is, I'm sorry but it is," Komui said unable to catch his breath.

"Ugh! Why me?!"

"Luck of the draw?" Komui offered

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" Arystar was not amused.

"Well, if you don't feel like waiting until they fall out on their own I'm sure I could assist," Komui ducked behind his desk to present a set of pliers large enough to pull a T-Rex's teeth.

"No!" Arystar waved before covering his mouth. "I'm good," was heard behind the muffling hands.

"Then I guess you will have to wait for them to sort themselves out," Komui gave a kind smile, even with the giant pliers setting on his desk in arms reach.

"Yeah, I guess…"

---

"So we're just going to wait and see?" Robert flopped down on his bed when they got to his room.

Arystar nodded in answer at Robert's question. "This sucks."

"And you lost more, that's weird. The only time that happens is when you get hit and have loose teeth…"

"They just fell out when I showed them to Komui."

"I feel sorry for the tooth fairy," Arystar blinked at his friend. "You know; the tooth fairy? Leaves money under your pillow for your teeth."

"I know what it is. Please tell me you don't still believe in the tooth fairy!"

"Of course not! It was a joke! She'd probably try to pick one up and impale herself on it…"

"Take it from one who's had it happen, ouch," Arystar rolled his eyes. He groaned when he felt one of his teeth wobble when his tongue struck it. "Great, another one."

"I have to ask…" Robert held up one of the missing teeth, "Where do you hide the rest of this?"

Arystar cocked his head, "Huh?"

"I know you have pointed teeth but I've never seen them this long…"

"Oh. You can't see them fully; my gums hide most of it. That's probably the only reason I still have any teeth left…"

"Huh, that's so weird. Maybe you should let them fall out. If they're loose enough to fall out on their own maybe they'll grow back in quicker."

"Ugh. I'm going to lose them either way, but I'd like to keep the ones I have where they are."

"Suite yourself," Robert laid back to look at the fang. "Can I keep this?"

Arystar snorted, "What good is it going to do me?"

"Don't know, most parents want to keep their kid's baby teeth, just thought I'd ask."

"Yeah, I know Dad's a packrat but I doubt he wants my teeth. Keep it.

"Thanks," Robert turned the tooth over. "Maybe I can string a chain through it… It'd make a good keychain, don't you think?"

Arystar blinked and shook his head, "If you can do it go ahead, but don't go telling people where you got it from…"

"Don't worry, I get to be the only one with a real vampire's fang," Robert chuckled before dodging Arystar's swing and bolted out of the room.

"Get back here!" Arystar ran after him.

"Coming through!" Robert ducked between a laughing Lavi and Allen before diving down another corridor.

"Robert! When I catch you," Arystar flew past the two confused Exorcists to follow after.

"Lavi, isn't that the…" Allen paled as he saw where the boys were headed.

"Oh crap," Lavi was already after them.

---

Arystar was stopped at a crossroads, looking down two paths with no idea which way Robert had turned. There was a laugh, Arystar smirked and bolted left.

"Arkun!" Lavi called as he spotted Arystar turning another corner.

"Huh?" Arystar turned toward the echo and stumbled, slamming into an unbolted door and tumbling into a dust filled room. The door slammed shut behind him and he was left looking around a very dark room.

"Are you okay?" Arystar froze at the unknown voice. A childish laughter was heard, "It's alright; I'm not going to hurt you. It's been a long time since I've had a visitor…"

Arystar blinked around, barely able to make out the large furniture in the dark room. "Oof!" His legs slapped into something when he tried to step forward.

"Careful little vampire," the giggling again as a young girl suddenly appeared. Arystar backed into the door when she smiled up at him. "Hello."

"Gaaaah!" The door didn't stand a chance as Arystar rushed out of the room, slamming into Lavi and Allen when he made it to the hall.

"Ow!"

"Jeez Arkun, trying to kill us?"

"G-g-g-ghost!" Arystar pointed back to the room, Allen shook off the stars floating around his head to see the girl that stepped out of the dark smile at them.

"Oh God, not again!" Lavi scrambled to get up and grabbed his hammer.

"Don't fret Bookman, I was just saying hello to the young vampire. It seems he got lost and I was going to help him find his way back…"

"It's a ghost," Arystar was still too stunned by the fact to dwell on anything else.

The little girl laughed, "Yes, I am. If I see your friend I will send him back to you." There was a soft glowing before the child faded entirely.

"A ghost… an honest to God ghost?"

"Yes Arystar, there are ghosts here. Just try to make sure to stay away from THAT one…" Allen patted his should. "Should we find Robert or take her for her word?"

"Well, the science department made sure to destroy all of Komui's dangerous experiments after the incident so… He should be safe," Lavi didn't look entirely convinced by his logic.

"Robert is about to meet a ghost… No way in hell am I going to miss his reaction!" Arystar finally shook off his shock to look around. "Hey, any suggestions on where to look first?"

There was a child's laugh and Arystar smiled, he spotted a little girl duck behind a corner and he ran after. "Thanks Gigi."

Author's corner:

Soz, I had a gamer's moment... LOL. If you get the joke yay me! If not, oh well. As for the teeth, giggles. I had some random thought pop into my head and a friend said Yuuuuusssss! to 'Jr' losing his teeth. Well? What did you think?


	11. Chapter 11

Arystar was laughing in random intervals; Robert was still pale from the encounter with the little ghost. "Best part, I got it on tape!"

"Tape?" Robert glared at him.

"Tape, golem, same thing!" Arystar patted his friend, "Come on, let's get some dinner… We missed lunch."

"I'm not hungry…."

"Still spooked from meeting Gigi?"

"Why do you keep calling her that?" Robert was still trying to shake off the chills.

Arystar could only shake his head, "Well, I'm getting food!"

---

Arystar sat pouting, he couldn't even eat much more than soup… He had already lost a dozen teeth just trying to eat a sandwich. "This sucks!"

"Could be worse, they could not grow back," Robert half joked.

"Don't jinx me!"

"Toothless vampire," Robert started laughing.

"I'm going to bite you, regardless of how many teeth I'll lose!"

"Gonna gum me to death? You don't have many left…" Robert started laughing.

"I suppose it's a good thing you don't lose your canines until last," Arystar grumbled.

Robert shrugged and finally decided to find something to eat.

---

Arystar laid back on this bed. He kept prodding the area of his missing teeth with his tongue to see if any had started growing. The only ones that remained were the four canines and he hoped those wouldn't fall out until at least the others were showing through. "Why me?"

A laughing sounded, "I ask myself that all the time."

"That's just creepy…"

"I'm sorry, I know how it scares people when I just show up," the little ghost appeared to be standing just inside his door.

"It's okay," Arystar smiled and sat up. "Thanks for helping me find Robert. And sorry we freaked when we saw you."

"Everyone is scarred when they first see me."

"I know that response…"

The little ghost looked up, the picture of innocence, and smiled. "It was nice to meet you Arystar," she disappeared.

"You too," Arystar laid back to and settled in to sleep.

----

"Al! Breakfast… time," Robert opened the door to see stuffing strewn all over the floor. "What happened here?"

"Hmm?" Arystar groggily rubbed his eyes before looking down at his shredded pillow. "Great…"

"Do I wanna know?"

"I must have been chewing in my sleep…" Arystar held up the remnants of the pillow.

"Soooo not touching that one. How's the teeth?"

"What's left is loose…" Arystar groaned before sitting up to push his hair out of his eyes. "My jaw hurts."

"That could be from nomming your pillow…"

"Don't start," he grumbled before looking around the room. "I'll clean this up later…"

Arystar looked into the mirror and noticed the white tips of teeth starting to show through the pale gums. He reached to tap one and hissed when it cut deep into his finger. "Terrific," he sucked at the wound on reflex. "They're even sharper… Ugh."

"Hey Arkun, how's it going?" Arystar grunted as a response before walking past to get his breakfast.

"Ham? I thought you lost your teeth," Allen asked as he tore through a stack of waffles.

"They're growing in, and I really need something to chew on…" Arystar just picked up the leg to chomp down on it.

"Great, a teething vampire…" Lavi teased, half serious.

"I'm not a vampire!" Robert shook his head 'sorrowfully' and patted his friend's shoulder. "Grrr…"

"Eep," Robert backed off before Arystar could snap at him.

"Don't randomly bite people or they'll muzzle you," Krory laughed and sat down close by his son. "How are you?"

"I destroyed my pillow… And I have to be careful for fear of biting off my tongue," Arystar chomped down on his food and gave a cough when he bit straight through the bone. "Huh?" He spat the piece out, "I wasn't even trying… This sucks!"

Krory actually laughed, "Don't feel bad. I went through a lot of utensils when I first got my teeth."

"…" Arystar mumbled something soft enough that not even his father could hear.

"They are coming in at least. Hopefully you won't need to chew much longer. Can I see?"

Arystar grumbled before showing his father the row of very sharp points showing through the gums. "I've still got my canines, they haven't fallen out yet."

"So I see. You're going to have to be careful."

"I know. Well at least it will take less force to get through an Akuma's skin," Arystar mumbled as he poked at the rest of his food.

"Glass half full today?" Krory smiled at his son to show he meant it as the proverb.

"Can't dwell on what you can't change, so I suppose yes it is… Oh Dad, I think I made a friend."

"Really? Who?"

"I don't know her name, and she hasn't told me, but she doesn't complain when I call her Gigi so I guess that'll be it until she tells me."

"Gigi?" Krory tried to run all of the Finders' names through his head. Even with the majority he knew the name Gigi never came up. "What does she look like?"

"Weeeeell… Remember that movie The Ring?"

Krory blinked, then shuttered, "I hated that movie; she reminded me so much of that little ghost girl it gave me nightmares!"

"Ghost girl? You know her?!"

Allen and Lavi looked about ready to bust, both their faces were beat red from holding back laughter. It didn't take but the mortified look on Krory's face for them to start laughing. "Dear God tell me she didn't do anything to you!"

"What? No, I got lost and she showed up and even showed me where to find Robert. She's really nice, just misunderstood…"

Krory was too busy gaping at his son to hear what he actually said.

---

"Komui?" Arystar ducked his head into the office to catch a rare glimpse of Komui actually filing paperwork.

"Oh! Arystar, how are you?"

"Fine… but can you, uh, check my teeth? They've grown in, for the most part, and I wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"Sure!" Arystar paled when a drill and hard hat was suddenly produced.

"Yeaaaaah!!!!!!!!! I changed my mind!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Arystar had tears in his eyes when he left the science department with his jaw wrapped tight. "Ow," he grumbled.

"No worries, the Novocain won't wear off for a couple hours," Komui happy called after him.

Arystar could only whimper.

Author's Corner

Okay, so this is just funny filler, but hey, the Order can't be all battles all the time right? LOL Exorcists have off days too! So laugh a little longer and harder and maybe I'll start getting serious. -evil laugh- I know what's to be, I just have to kick these guys back in line but you know how kids are...


	12. Chapter 12

Arystar sat on his bed, his fingers nimbly threading the needle through the material he was holding. "What are you doing? Sewing?" Robert flopped down in front of him.

"Doesn't anybody knock anymore? And yeah, I needed something to keep my hands busy. I'm tweaking without any videogames…"

"Could go play baseball…"

"Yeah, and when I slam the thing over a mile are you gonna go find it?" Arystar was actually fidgeting, Robert looked worried.

"Point. You okay?"

"No, I just can't keep still and I don't know why…"

"Thirsty?" Arystar jolted back before shaking his head as if that was the most absurd thing he'd ever heard. "Craving?"

"No, least I don't think so… It isn't like this when I'm craving. I feel like I'm on too much sugar. Did you slip something into my food earlier?"

"Hell no! If I did it would've been something like hot sauce, and I haven't done that since I learned you like it." Robert blinked at the little thing Arystar held up, "A bear?"

"Yeah, don't ask. Think Komui coulda given me something along with the Novocain?"

"You would've been plastered when you got out of his office if he did," Arystar nodded at his friend's logic.

"I wonder if this is just going to be the way I react to meds now… I hope not, I feel really jumpy and I can't stay still long," Arystar went back to quickly stitching the cloth bear.

"Come on, we're going out," Robert grabbed his friend's arm and drug him out of the room.

"Yeah? Where? If you haven't noticed we're on top of a mountain!"

"Just shut up and follow."

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Arystar gulped as they made their way to the canal that led to the ground outside the Order.

---

"Feel better?"

"Yeah, now I'm just buzzing on sugar," Arystar laughed to show he was joking and munched on another piece of candy they had grabbed on the way back from town.

"Hey, share," Robert tried to grab a handful when Arystar wasn't looking.

"Get your own! I'm almost out."

"You stole half of mine!" Arystar gave an innocent frown. "Don't start that… You did."

"But you had Twizzlers, I only wanted a few…"

"You ate half the bag! Hog!"

"Fine… You can have some…" Arystar pouted but held out his bag of Jolly Ranchers; Robert quickly grabbed a bunch and stuffed them in his pocket. "Didn't mean that much!"

"Deal with it," Robert happily stuffed one in his mouth and hummed happily.

"Hope you bite it…"

"Huh?" Arystar heard the familiar sound as Robert's jaw shut, he smiled and walked away. "Uh?"

"See?" Arystar laughed, "Don't try to force your jaw open, you'll probably lose a filling…"

"Ugh!"

"Arystar! Where have you been?!" The boys jumped when Krory found them.

"Uh, hey Dad. Robert drug me to town to take a break…"

Krory glared at the hiding boy, "What?!"

"He can't talk right now Dad… Jolly Rancher," Arystar smiled.

"Ugh, I remember when I did that," Krory shook his head at his laughing son. "You should have told me…"

"Cabin fever," least that was what they thought Robert was trying to say.

"… Oh, still should have told me… I would've gone with you," Krory looked around.

"Komui after you?" Arystar asked.

About that time they heard, "Oh Count!" in a sing-song voice. Krory's head dropped, "There you are! You have a mission. No one else knows the territory."

"I AM NOT GOING THERE!" Krory shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Huh? What'd I miss?" Arystar and Robert were both looking between the two older men.

"But there has been some disturbances," Komui actually flinched and fell silent at the glare Krory was giving him. He gulped at the golden eyes boring into his. "You are the only one that knows the area. Lavi and Allen are both gone on missions. Please Count?"

"No!"

"It shouldn't take more than a few days. If it's Akuma you get a snack. If it's an Innocence, bring it back. And if it's humans, let them be… There, back, maybe a nap in between. Simple as that."

Krory still stared down the man, "It's probably just a seedling that took root after I left the castle…"

"If it is, just observe and report. Please Count…"

Krory growled, "FINE, two days, no more. But I'm not sleeping within the village!"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You leave immediately; see you in two days," Komui smiled before rushing off to make arrangements.

"Looks like I'll be gone for a few days… Don't go running off to town again without telling someone, or take Allen or Lavi with you." Krory sighed.

"What's up Dad? Where are you going?"

"Back to my home village. This had better be worth it…" Krory groaned, "If I'm not back by day three, send a search party. I'll probably be staked somewhere."

Arystar was blinking when his father rushed off to get ready for the mission. "Huh?" The boys looked at each other, confused.

---

**_"Has his father finally left?"_**

**_"Yes sir, we should have enough time to start the synchro. If it doesn't take we'll be able to clean up the mess before he returns."_**

**_"Good, start the process…"_**

"Arytsar, Arystar please wake up," Arystar was being shaken.

"Huh?" His eyes finally blinked to look up at the shaker, "Gigi?"

"You have to leave; it's not safe for you here." The little ghost was floating beside him, looking nervous. "There's not much time, you have to leave now!"

"What's going on? Why do I have to leave?"

"They're trying to," she suddenly stopped to look at the door. "He's here," she looked scared and disappeared before the door could be thrown open.

"Huh?" He blinked at the blurred figure in the door before something hit him and he started getting dizzy.

Author's corner:

Hey... whould any of you guys object to it not being Krory that gets payback for Rouvelier going after Arkun? I'm not saying anything else about that, just was wondering...


	13. Chapter 13

**_"More."_**

**_"There haven't been any signs of synchro," the voice was panicked; pleading._**

**_"Up the dosage."_**

**_"All that's going to do is kill him. I won't be any part in that."_**

**_"What's wrong? Getting cold feet now? You had no problem with this before…"_**

**_"None of the other tests harmed the boy. What you're asking me to do will cause his body to tear itself apart when it rejects the Innocence!"_**

**_"Get him out of here," the voice was commanding._**

**_"No, stop, you can't!"_**

Crashing caused Arystar to stir; when Komui landed on his arm he realized the voices weren't a dream. "Arystar, run," Komui was drug away from the confused boy. No one realized Arystar's arm had been let loose until he got his other free.

"Restrain him!"

"No!" Arystar struggled against the people grabbing at him.

"Idiots! Sedate him!"

"No, don't…." Arystar tried to shy away from the needle that was grabbed. "STOP!"

Humming filled the room. Arystar cracked open an eye to find out why they hadn't stabbed him and saw that the room was still, the only movement was a spinning disk on the table next to him.

Arystar kicked free of the restraints and got away from the still workers, hissing when his arm brushed something. He stared at the spinning disk and looked back before he grabbed it and ran from the room, not caring where he'd end up so long as it wasn't here. He heard shouting the moment the disk stopped moving. He didn't stop or slow down to figure out what had happened.

"There he is," he heard someone call, too close. He panicked and turned down a hall he had never seen before."

"Help would be appreciated," he whispered, out of breath.

"Over here," he saw the little ghost leaning out of the wall. "There's a window," she disappeared and he found the door leading to her. "They search the rooms… The window; hurry!" She pushed at a large cabinet. "I can't move it… You must hurry." Arystar pulled the metal cabinet away from the hidden window. "Be careful, you are very far from the ground."

"Thank you," Arystar grabbed the disk when he heard something slam against the door and jumped through the glass when the door flew open.

"He went out the window!" The searcher rushed to try and see the boy but the dark night and clouded sky made it impossible.

Arystar shook with the sudden drop in temperature. He could hear thunder roll in the distance and knew a storm would soon brake. He risked looking out over the roof's edge when a closer strike lit up the people scurrying around the ground, trying to find him. He knew they'd give up soon and return to searching the rest of the Order. His time would run out eventually, even if he kept moving…

"Sir, we can't find him," Arystar was amazed he could even hear anything over his pounding heart but blamed fight or flight for it.

"Search again! He couldn't have disappeared into thin air!" Arystar finally caught sight of the man in charge, even though the voice was old knowledge to him.

Arystar sneered, "It's your fault." He wasn't thinking, in truth he was glad for that, he didn't want to think… He launched himself off the roof and swooped down onto Rouvelier with claws extended and fangs bared.

---

Arystar woke up in his bed, blinking, not completely awake yet. "A dream?" He sat up, realizing he was clutching something to his chest. He expected it to be the bear he had fallen asleep while working on, his heart rate skyrocketed when he saw the disk in his hands. "Huh?!" He was in a panic, it felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Al? You in there?" Robert cracked the door and rushed to the bed when he saw his friend starting to hyperventilate. "Hey man, what's wrong? Bad dream?" He started rubbing Arystar's back to try to get him to relax and breathe normally.

"I… don't think… I'm awake yet," he couldn't tell if his breathing was getting worse or better.

"Just breathe, you're awake. Calm down," Robert was actually worried. "Do I need to get the nurse?"

"No… No, I just… No," he was hiccupping now.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," he could breathe now, with the occasional hiccup. "I don't remember grabbing that… At least not when I was awake," Arystar looked at the disk he had let drop to the floor the moment his breathing had hitched.

"Maybe you went sleep walking… You're clothes are wet. Come on, you need to get dry before you catch something. It's chilly in here," Robert helped Arystar stand up; his friend seemed to be in some form of shock. "I'll let you get changed." Arystar had already pulled his shirt over his head; he saw scratches across his chest and raw skin around his wrists. "Al… What happened?"

"I don't think it was a dream…" Arystar pushed the door closed so he could get dressed.

---

"Allen, Lavi, wait up! Something is seriously wrong with Al," Robert ran down the older Exorcists, they blinked at him. He's acting really… he's worrying me. Can you guys help me? He won't talk; he just keeps mentioning a dream not being a dream."

"Calm down Robert, we'll help. What's going on?" Allen followed after, Lavi quickly catching up.

"I woke him for breakfast and he was out of it, he couldn't even breathe. He thought he hadn't woken up yet and his clothes were dripping wet. He's got this look, it's scaring me."

---

Arystar stayed away from the cafeteria. He wasn't hungry and he didn't even want to think of why… He made sure no one saw him when he finally decided to leave his room, he didn't want to be there. Anywhere but there. "Arystar?" He hadn't realized he had retreated into one of the deserted portions of the Order until the little ghost appeared in front of him. "Are you alright?"

"It wasn't a dream, was it?"

"I'm afraid not. They won't come after you, they've all been ordered to keep away. With Rouvelier gone Komui's in charge. He won't let them hurt you again…" Arystar suddenly felt sick, even wanted to be sick but his stomach wouldn't give up what it held. "Arystar, it's alright," he felt cold when she set her hand on his arm.

He could only sit there and shake as she tried to calm him.

---

"Arystar… Hey, anybody seen Al?" None asked were any help, no one had seen him. They had already searched everywhere they knew was commonplace but it turned up nothing. The three Exorcists split up, even used the golems as another set of searchers and still couldn't find him.

"Where the hell could he be?" Allen could only shrug when they happened to cross paths again.

One of the golems shot straight at them; they had to duck as it dove around. "You found him?!" The creature flew in the direction it had come from and they ran after it.

"AL!" Robert saw his friend sitting on the floor and rushed over, "Scare me like that! Thought you might've done something you'd regret."

Arystar gave a sobbing laughing, "Already have. I… killed someone…"

"What?" Robert knelt down; Arystar flinched away when he tried to touch his shoulder.

"Gigi said his name… Rouvelier? They were trying to do something to me but Komui helped me… I lost it when I saw him."

Arystar jumped back from the sudden memory of a hanging body being pelted by rain, Allen had touched him. "Rouvelier?" He could only nod as tears blurred his vision. Allen's lips tilted down before he looked away, "Hope you chewed his arms off first… Bastard deserved it."

Arystar could only blink, "Huh?"

"Come on; you don't need to hide anymore," Allen smiled and held out his hand to Arystar.

Author's corner:

DON'T KILL ME! -hides behind random person- It was A Krory that took care of that ass, just not Krochan... Soz, couldn't get Krochan back in time to take care of it himself and 'Jr' wasn't waiting for Dad to show up and save him. And I couldn't deside where this chapter would end so I'm just going to leave at this and jump to the next scene. Arkun was getting too emo for me... And I live in a 'cave'... Don't ask... If you don't like this then tough, at least for now, cuz the first take on this got to paragraph three then bombed so I'll leaving it like this. It'll be awhile till I add more cause I can't deside where to go right now. (I have the ending but just got to get to that senario before I can write it... I hate when this happens) LOL when life gives you lemons, grab the booz and party! XD


	14. Chapter 14

"Arystar, open the door," Arystar jolted at his father's voice before he opened the door and jump into Krory's arms.

"Dad," he whimpered happily. "I'm alright, I'm alright."

"What did they do? Where is that bastard?! I will"

Arystar stopped him, "He's taken care of. He can't hurt anyone anymore."

"Still want to rip him to pieces…"

Arystar gave a sobbing laugh, "Been done," he finally cracked under the pressure and crumbled in his father's grip.

"Shhh, it's alright," Krory picked up the boy and held him. "We can go home if you want…"

Arystar looked up at his father, he shook his head, "No, it's over with now. I want to stay a little longer. Komui has a theory he wants to test. I told him I wouldn't give him an answer until you got back…"

"What kind of theory?"

"Nothing bad Dad, he just wants to see if I can build up immunity on my own, so I don't have to hurt anyone…"

Krory looked skeptical, but he was happy to keep away from the topic as long as his son wanted to, "How would he go about testing that?"

"Well, there's the method use to become immune to most poisons… Then there's the opposite approach, but he wants to try using the poison one first."

Krory was concerned by his son's distant tone but knew it would fade when the boy truly wanted to talk about what had happened. "Alright, it's your choice. So long as it's safe I won't go against your choice."

"Okay Dad," Arystar hugged his father. "Welcome back! Oh! So what was the cause of the 'disturbances'?"

Krory grumbled, "Some Satanist group decided to use the deserted husk of an old castle as a worship sight… It's bad enough we were labeled strigoi, we don't need Satan involved with the family name…"

"Wait, what?!" Arystar was confused as they finally left his room to tell Komui his answer.

Krory could only laugh, "Never mind." He patted the boy's head and led the way towards where he knew the scientist to be. And they found him, face first in a mound of paperwork snoring like a chainsaw. "Long night?"

"That's somewhat my fault…" Arystar ducked his head. Krory smiled and set a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Komui, wake up you lazy clutter bug! Arystar has something to tell you," Komui jerked awake and rubbed at his eyes before looking up at the two Krorys.

"Pot meet kettle… by the way, you're both black," Arystar rolled his eyes when his father blinked at him. "You calling anyone a clutter-anything is just not right."

"What about pot and kettle?" Krory was genuinely confused.

"English saying. Pot calling the kettle black. Ugh… how to explain it! Would be like me calling you a vampire."

"I think I understand that. Takes one to know one, like that saying?"

Arystar could only laugh, "Well… You would be the expert in this case." He shook his head, some days it was just hard to explain things to his dad.

---

Arystar was glad that no one had even mentioned the incident that had occurred some days before. Now he just had to remember to take his 'medicine' at the designated times and everything would be fine. And damned if he'd already missed two doses already… Komui had warned him not to just take all the doses he had forgotten for fear of throwing off the results or causing a backlash and just outright poisoning himself.

"Hey Al!" Arystar blinked at Robert's voice then noticed the bags his friend was carrying. "You forgot, didn't you?"

"Oh, your dad's time… Sorry, out of it today. I didn't realize it was so close to school starting," Arystar shook his head, he was feeling a little weird but he knew that was caused by his new routine.

"Two weeks. Don't lose track again, you gotta be there the first day otherwise you'll be screwed with that advanced class you've got. She runs full tilt from what I here."

"I won't, I'll set my phone to remind me… Oh, I've got to tell Dad too. I think he's lost track with everything going on. Thanks for the reminder. Have a nice flight."

"You're not going to see me off?"

"Can't, I'm feeling dizzy and Komui said I'm suppose to stay near if that starts happening."

"Oh, gotcha. Best of luck. See you in Science?"

"Yeah, I think we've got Gym too this year. See you in a few weeks."

"Later," Robert waved and headed off in the opposite direction.

---

"Mmm," Arystar grumbled and held his stomach, he didn't feel sick… "Komui, I think you need to lower the dose, I'm starting to feel pain."

"Arystar? Oh, let's take a look and see if we should continue," Komui was worried; the boy didn't look too good. "Just sit back and I'll take some blood and look you over."

"My heart beat is slow, like I'm falling asleep and I'm constantly dizzy," Arystar didn't even flinch when Komui took a small blood sample and lifted up his shirt to listen to his chest.

"Thirsty?"Arystar just nodded when the scientist took the stethoscope away. "Water?"

"Anything, my mouth feels dry."

"Let me see your neck," Komui had the boy lean forward to search at his hair line.

"What for?"

"The one time I've seen your father come in with Akuma blood poisoning the marking only showed on the back of his neck and spine." Komui sighed when he noticed a few black splotches on the surface. "That's it, no more… I'm getting Krory, you need the antidote."

"I'm alright! Just lower the doses," Arystar grabbed his arm before he could leave.

"I can't let this continue. Any human would have been dust with the first dosage. We don't know what the affects could do to you… I'm getting your father, the test is over."

Aystar leaned back and rubbed his face as Komui left. He needed to find some way around feeding off his father and his friends…

---

(Time break) Setting School

"Mr.… Crowley, kindly take those sunglasses off," Arystar grumbled and slid off the only protection from the overly bright lights of the outside world.

"It's pronounced Krory, Mr. Mark," Arystar wiped his eyes and tried to get use to the brightly lit class room again.

"Been up all night partying Lockjaw?" Terrance snickered once the teacher turned back around.

"I've been on a plane all night… Baka," Arystar grumbled and leaned against his hand to try and get a moments rest.

The bell rang and Arystar rushed to throw his new Math textbook in his locker before he went to find his next class. He gulped before he entered his Literature classroom, this would not be fun…"

Author's corner:

-sniffle-

Arkun: What's wrong?

-sniffle- Nobody's reviewed... I scared them off... -tear-

Arkun: aaaaah... Don't cry, don't cry! -flails- Little help over here?!

-pouts-


	15. Chapter 15

"This is going to be a boring semester," Robert groaned as Mr. Darren rambled on about the required reading they were going to be covering for the first part of the year.

"Get out of here you vial," there was a groaning yip and crashing from the next room and everyone got up to see if a fight had started.

"That sounded like Martha," Mr. Darren shoved through the teens to get to the hall. "Stay inside the room."

Arystar bolted into the hall as another dictionary flew at him; he slid into the wall and stared back at the enraged woman in the door. He whimpered when something large and metallic flashed under the lighting and failed to get out of its way. It slammed into his right shoulder, causing him to stumble and land on all fours in front of the started male teacher.

"Martha control yourself!" Arystar risked a look as the man caught Mrs. Stephens' hand before she could throw another book.

"Vial, evil, monster!" The book still somehow flew and Arystar yipped when it connected with his leg as he stumbled back in hopes it would miss him.

"He's just a child, look at him! He's just a scared little boy," the two adults would entwined, one trying to get free and the other holding her still to keep her from doing something stupid.

"Al, you alright?!" Robert knelt down to help Arystar out of the line of fire.

"I think so… Crosses hurt…" He rubbed his shoulder where the crucifix had struck.

"What did you do to set her off?" Robert asked while trying not to laugh.

"I just yawned, that's it," Arystar whimpered when the frantic woman got free again. He was surprised when she didn't go after him but back into her room.

"You alright son?"

"Yeah… Could I stay in your class today? I don't think I can go back in there, and I don't want to get in trouble for being out of class," the teacher nodded and helped him to his feet.

"Let me see your shoulder, I saw how hard that hit. You should probably go to the nurse."

"I'm alright," Arystar still pulled his collar down low enough to see the top of the impact point.

"You're already bruising and the corner hit you, it looks like it's trying to bleed. You should go to the nurse."

"I'm alright, I heal fast. Can I stay in your class this hour? If I go to the office they'll call Dad and he might overreact to what happen," he really didn't want to have to talk his father out of ripping a teacher's head off…

"Alright, but if it starts getting worse you're going to the office," Arystar nodded in agreement before following into the room.

"Lockjaw, you have some kind of luck," Arystar growled at the comment before noticing there weren't any empty seats. "Uh?"

"You can use my desk for now, I won't need it today."

"Uh, thanks Mr. Darren," Arystar was reluctant to sit in the teacher's spot so he pulled the chair away from the main part of the desk to sit at the edge. The teacher blinked at him but said nothing about it.

Arystar started nodding off as the teacher rambled on about the play they were going to begin with. His head kept dipping down as he woke up to shake it and try to stay awake. "I know Shakespeare isn't exactly the most popular thing among teens but surely he isn't that boring… I haven't asked you name have I?" He jumped when the teacher laid a hand on his sore shoulder, the man cringed and stepped back, "Sorry."

"It's okay. I've already read all the plays… It was a requirement for Mrs. Stephens' class. And it's Arystar Krory…" Arystar shut his eyes, using his apparent weariness to purposefully miss the man's reaction.

"Hmm… Any relation too," Arystar stopped the man by answering before he could even finish, "None that we're aware of… My family's from a different country than his."

"Just asking," Mr. Darren smiled and held up a hand in defeat. "Well, I think class time is about done so I'll let you have free time for the last ten minutes."

"Do you mind if I stay in here next class too? The advanced is a two block class and I will not go back in her room today," Arystar explained when Mr. Darren blinked at him. "I couldn't take an elective because of the class block…" He shrugged at the look the teacher was giving him.

"Sure. Maybe you can help me get the books for the next class, this one was bigger than I expected," Arystar nodded and got up as Mr. Darren asked a few others to assist as well.

"You could carry all these on your own…" Robert laughed when they were heading back from the supply room.

"Yeah but my arm still hurts, and I'd rather not get looks," Arystar gulped when the teacher looked back upon hearing their conversation.

"Hmm… How would you like to stay in my class?" Mr. Darren's question startled him.

"Huh? But it's a lower weight; I'll blow right through it…"

"I'll see if I can pull some strings and get you the higher weight credit but there will be some requirements…"

"Anything!"

Mr. Darren chuckled, "I'll see about that during lunch, just come to my class tomorrow during your literature block so we don't have a repeat of today."

Arystar shuttered, "Yeah, I don't want that…"

"What started that anyway?" Arystar paled, he had made sure to keep his teeth hidden for the most part.

"Uh… I yawned… I have a genetic deal, she doesn't believe it's genetic," Arystar frowned, really not wanting to show what had caused the uproar. "I lost the last of my baby teeth," he whispered at Robert.

"Really?! Dude! I gotta see!"

"Not now," Arystar hissed as Mr. Darren was giving an amused look.

"I've known Martha for a long time; she's never lost it like that before…"

"She would if she thought a vampire was in her class," Arystar smiled nervously, showing his four longest teeth without even meaning to.

"Hmm," Mr. Darren stayed quiet after that. The bell rang and Arystar waved at Robert, his friend shrugged and tossed something to him. It was a manga. Arystar laughed and smiled, glad the room was empty of all save for the teacher. "I'm going to have to talk to your father you know." Arystar paled, "I won't mention the extent of the incident but I will have to talk to him about you switching classes and becoming my assistant."

"Wait, huh?"

Mr. Darren laughed, "If you're going to be here for two class periods, you will have to have something to do. And I will need some things taken care of. Copies, errands; things like that. You don't mind do you?"

"No, just didn't know freshmen could be assistants…"

"We'll keep that between us," Arystar smiled at Mr. Darren's laugh. "Might want to keep those hidden though… I have to keep the reading order scattered because of the number of books we have. Old Drac's up first with this class."

Arystar instantly looked mortified; the expression was hidden when his hand connected with his face. "Numai norocul meu!" (only my luck)

---

"Ooo what you drinking?" Robert jumped up behind Arystar, making the poor boy almost spill the bottle he was drinking from.

"Careful!"

"Sorry man, ugh. My math teacher is a dick! Doesn't have a clue how to teach…"

Arystar snorted after taking a drink, "You sure it isn't you who can't learn?"

"Dude… You can't read a think he puts on the board! I'm about to risk suspension and just take pictures of it to decipher later… Know any cryptographers?"

Arystar laughed, "Sorry, though Dad's pretty good at making out letters. He's use to it from the Order's paperwork."

"Hey Lockjaw, what you got there? Hair of the dog?" Arystar frowned at Terrance's voice.

"Want some?" He smirked sadistically and tilted the bottle toward the teasing bully. Robert blinked when he saw the red contents slosh slowly toward the tilt.

Terrance actually looked at it as if he was considering before he suddenly paled and backed away, waving off the offer. "Is that what I think it is?" Robert asked once the annoyance had left.

"Yep."

"Akuma or…?"

"Dad's. Test one failed, we're trying something new."

"So you just offered Terror…"

"Yep," Arystar smirked as he downed the last of his drink and tossed the empty bottle in the trash.

"Epic!" Robert laughed as they rushed off so they wouldn't be late for gym.

---

Arystar sighed as he made it through the door, he was finally home! He fell back into the old recliner then realized his dad was napping on the couch. "Dad, Mr. Darren wants to talk with you tomorrow. Do you think you could come to school around noon?"

"Hmm?" Krory grumbled in his sleep and turned to bury his head under his arm. "Sure, tell Komui I'll be there in a minute…"

"Not Komui, Dad; Mr. Darren. We're not at the Order anymore, we're home. Ugh, wake up."

"Whaaaaat?" Krory whined when he was shook, nearly to the point of falling off the couch. "Oh, Arystar, what is it?"

"About 4 p.m. Dad… And I need you to come to school tomorrow about noon. Mr. Darren wants to talk."

"It's only the first day, what have you had time to do wrong?"

Arystar pouted, "My Lit teacher threw me out of her class and he let me stay in his. He's going to try to get me switched and wanted to talk to you about that."

"What did you do to get kicked out of your class?" Krory was finally waking up enough to look worried.

"I just yawned… I was tired from the all night flight. And because you forgot about the time difference I didn't get any sleep before school!" Arystar whined, "She overreacted is all…"

Krory shook his head, "Alright, I'll go to see your new teacher tomorrow. Noon right?"

"Yeah, and for the love of God, don't wear your Order coat or any of your cloaks!" Arystar hugged his dumbfounded father before grabbing his book bag, "I've got homework, holler when dinner's ready!"

Author's corner:

-laughing-

Arkun: What are you laughing about?

-laughs harder-

Robert: What's with the hyena?

Arkun: No clue...

I had to read the whole chapter again before I got the joke! And I didn't even mean to write it that way! -yes I am insane- I love sugar!

Robert&Arkun: -facepalm- That explains it.


	16. Chapter 16

Krory went to check on his son some time later. The boy was sound asleep snoring on top of his textbook looking to have fallen asleep in the middle of his work. "Arystar," he nudged the boy, who flinched before falling back into a deep sleep. "Alright, it will keep until you wake up," he moved the white bangs aside and smiled at the peaceful look on his son's face.

---

Arsytar blinked, rubbed his eyes then freaked, "I'm late!" He flew through his routine and completely forgot about his drink sitting in the refrigerator on the way out. "Why did Dad let me sleep?!" He forgot about Komui's 'no strenuous actions' and rushed at full speed to school. Papers rustled as he landed one of the seats of his first class and the bell ringing as he did it.

The teacher glanced back at the room when everyone grumbled and started gathering the papers that scattered from the seemingly phantom wind. "Hmm," he hummed when he noticed Arystar in a seat that had been empty, before continuing to write the formulas needed for the chapter.

"Dad, why did you let me oversleep?" He hissed quietly into his phone between classes, trying not to get caught.

"Sorry, I was called away, an Akuma just a few towns away. I didn't have time to wake you before I had to leave," Krory's voice was grainy, as if it was over a radio rather than a cell.

"But you're going to make the meeting right?!" Arystar ducked behind a locker when a teacher looked up from the crowded hall.

"Yes, I'm on my way back now, I might be a little after noon but I will make it."

"Good, gotta go Dad, I'm gonna be late."

"See you soon," the connection broke and Arystar rushed to make it to his new Literature class.

"Arystar! I have bad news about the credit but I have good news about next year," Mr. Darren stopped the boy before he could get into his classroom. "And I won't count you late." Arystar let out a sigh of relief. "This year they said you can't get the advanced class credit, but if you do some extra assignments with your score I'm sure I can recommend junior Literature for you."

"Really? Then why can't I get the advanced if I can skip sophomore all together?!"

"Between you and me? They're being dicks, but don't tell anyone I said that. Come on, time for class." Arystar flinched when his shoulder was patted, "You're still hurt…"

"I'm alright, just bruising. No worries!" He groaned when there still wasn't an empty seat. Mr. Darren chuckled and pulled out his chair to begin discussing the time frame and grammatical difference of the play they were going to start reading. Arystar soon got bored and pulled out the manga Robert had lent him the day before."

"Bleach?" Arystar jumped, not realizing the class was over. "Is my class that dull?"

"Yes to the name and I've already read most if not all the reading for this class so I'm just bored…" Arystar was kind of leery of having the man staring over his shoulder, but he shook off the feeling.

"Good series. A little insane but good."

Arystar full out laughed, startling some of the earlier students with both the dark tone and the showing teeth. "You have no clue what insane is…" Mr. Darren blinked and backed away from the young man, suddenly feeling as if he had stumbled upon an angered predator.

---

"There you are!" Krory hugged his son once he found room. He noticed the slightly surprised look the teacher was giving him as he set the boy back on his feet. "Sorry I'm running late, took longer than I thought."

"It's okay Dad, we had time to have lunch so no growling stomachs to interrupt," Arystar smiled and whined when his dad ruffled his bangs.

"Glad someone was able to eat," Krory grumbled, he blinked when Arystar held up a candy bar. "Thank you," he smiled and took the offering.

"This is Mr. Darren. Mr. Darren this is my Dad, Arystar Krory," the teacher chuckled.

"Jr?" He asked Arystar who held up his hand to show four fingers. "Oh, family name."

"Yes," Krory said before taking a bite from the chocolate bar. "Hmm, I like these ones."

"I know; you got me addicted to them… Oh, English is his second language so sometimes he might not understand some sayings," Arystar whispered at the teacher. "I've got to run; I've got gym in ten. Bye Dad! Play nice," he laughed at the confused look his father was giving him before bolting out the door.

"I thought he was going to stay?" He could hear his father's voice even down the hall.

"He was going to but you were late enough that his class is about to start and I don't have the pull to get him out of it."

---

"Not my day…" Arystar grumbled as they stalked outside, baseball was the game of the day. He grumbled as Robert shrugged at him, flinching when his friend patted his shoulder. "Careful!"

"Oh, sorry man. You might need to tell your dad about that," Robert hadn't seen the bruising yet, for this Arystar was glad. He had found an unoccupied shower stall to hide in so he could get changed and counted his blessings that someone hadn't walked in on accident while he was putting on his shirt.

"I'm alright; it doesn't hurt to move anymore. People just keep smacking in!"

"Hey Lockjaw!" Arystar growled in pain as Terrence gave him a hard slap on his way past.

"Asshole," Robert called as he kept his friend from stumbling.

"Ugh… This is making me thirsty…" Robert blinked as Arystar pulled away from him. "Don't worry, you're not on the menu," Arystar grunted, trying to rub his throbbing shoulder as they were told which side they were on.

"Strike two," Arystar whimpered from swinging the bat, his shoulder was stinging again.

"Try swinging left to right," he blinked at the familiar voice and looked around to see his father watching from the edge of the grounds.

Arystar waved off the pitch and switched sides; he planted his feet and took a half swing to get use to the new stance. This felt much easier for him. He didn't have much time to think on it, the pitch was thrown and he automatically swung for it. He realized his mistake the moment the two bodies met, but it was too late and the ball sailed away. He dropped the bat and covered his mouth in terror as the ball was lost somewhere, he feared, on the other side of town. He'd forgotten to rein in his strength…

Arystar backed away from the strange looks he was going to lean back against the guard fence in defeat. "Good strike," he gave a small laugh at his dad's voice.

"It's called a hit; strike is what it's called when I miss. I didn't mean to hit it that hard…"

"I never do understand some of the words they use… If you strike something, you have hit it, not missed." Krory stayed where he was; knowing the boy could hear everything he was saying the same as he could.

"Hey man, niiiiice… You didn't mean to do that, did you?" Robert sat back with his pouting friend, having claimed his leg hurt from his botched slide to base. Arystar just shook his head.

"I know you can't get me out of this… It's still annoying to have to restrain yourself when you're supposed to be having fun," Arystar hid behind his bangs and pouted some more.

"Huh?" Robert blinked at his babbling friend then looked around to see the man standing some distance away. "Oh, talking to Mr. K?"

"Yeah…" Arystar leaned back against the fencing.

"Look out!" A foul tip sent a ball flying straight at them at full speed, Robert dove while Arystar just grabbed it without even flinching.

"Maybe I should move…" Arystar mumbled and tossed the ball to the dumfounded couch before he moved to sit in the shade, away from the mound.

---

"Nice swing," Arystar blinked at the comment when they were headed back inside, it was one of the girls that had said it.

"Thanks…" He mumbled, embarrassed. He knew the girl from Mr. Darren's class but he hadn't realized she was in their gym too.

"I'm Maria," she held out her hand, he looked at it as if it were some sort of prank.

"Arystar, but my friends call me Al," he took it, still having a shy smile when she laughed.

"Awe! Lockjaw's got a girlfriend! I'll have to tell Rob yer cheating on him," Arystar groaned, startled at Maria's giggling.

"He's so far in the closet he's wearing last year's fashion…" Arystar blinked at her comment before chuckling.

"We had a similar theory," Robert came up behind him to, carefully, clap his shoulder. "Let's get inside; I don't need to be late for Spanish again… Teach'll pitch a fit."

"I'll be late for History anyway I look at it," Arystar mumbled as they finally got through the doors.

"Why's that? Oh… What does everyone call that idiot? Territory or something," Maria shook her head at the two smiling boys.

"Terror, and yeah… I have a bad feeling about this," Arystar shuttered when he looked toward the locker room.

"No worries Al, just rush through changing and off you go to class," Robert laughed and was already down the cornering hall that led to Arystar's imminent doom, AKA the boy's locker room.

"Ugh," Arystar heard Maria laugh again before she shrugged and ran off to get changed before she could be late for class.

"So there's the lady's man. I think he needs to cool off, what about you guys?" Arystar didn't have time to do anything but yip as he was grabbed by the small mob of Terror's followers.

"No, let me go," Arystar pawed at air, trying to find something to keep a hold of, there was a horrid screeching as his nails caught and drug across the metal lockers.

"Don't want to get you clothes wet now do we?" He twisted; his shirt was grabbed and yanked over his head before he could try to keep it on.

"No, don't…" The sound of water running was heard from the showers as he felt himself being drug toward it. He knew it was just some stupid prank but when they grabbed his arms and started to pick him up to throw him, his control snapped.

Robert was getting ready to leave when he heard Arystar's yelling. He rushed to try to help his friend but kept getting pushed back by the stronger guys. "Hey let him…" He froze when the mass suddenly tumbled to the floor. Arystar was standing at the center, with Terrence by the throat. "Al, let him go! He ain't worth it!" Robert grabbed at the arm, he looked at his friend's eyes and his heart started pounding when he saw the golden iris enveloped by black. "Al, come on, let him go," it was more a plea than anything. Arystar only growled, showing massive fangs in a feral sneer. "Sorry man… But you gotta let him go," Robert gulped and pulled back his fist, aiming for the bruising on his friend's shoulder blade.

"Oooooow!" Arystar dropped the terrified boy and whimpered and whined, rubbing at his shoulder with tears in his eyes. "What the hell did you do that for?!"

Robert gave a sigh of relief when the black instantly vanished, though the gold was slow to fade. "You were losin' it man… Scare me like that!" He slapped his friend's chest, knowing it wouldn't cause any pain and was safer than his back. "Hurry up and get dressed, we're both gonna be late!"

Author's corner:

Rob: Can you saw, fanservice?

Why should I? You just did! LOL

Arkun: How embarrasing! -blushing while putting clothes back on-

Least they know not to fuck with the vampire kid

Arkun: NOT A VAMPIRE!

Rob: -snicker- Least he doesn't sparkle! (Author: Sorry about that I've been looking around DeviantArt too long... ROFL)

Arkun: -mortified- Razzin' Frazzin'.... -stomps off-


	17. Chapter 17

"Dad… I kinda almost hurt one of my classmates today," Arystar was standing in front of the kitchen counter, kicking at his feet as he watched his father throwing ingredients into a rather large pot. "Do you have any problems like this? I just snapped, I don't even remember grabbing him and Robert had to hit me to make me let go…"

"Is the boy alright?" Krory looked at his son, concern more than anything showing in his face.

"He had some bruises on his throat but he was breathing okay once I let him go," Arystar dropped his head, really not wanting to see that 'you did something wrong' look his dad sometimes had.

"Arystar… What caused it?" Krory cut the heat on the pot, knowing his mind wouldn't be on the meal and feared it would burn otherwise.

"Just stupid stuff. They were trying to throw me in the showers and I just… I had to get free," Arystar hugged himself, his mind kept playing back to the night Komui had helped him.

"You can tell me anything, you know that," Krory pulled a chair up to guide his son to sit in. "It's alright."

"Tati…" Arystar grabbed onto his father's shoulders, "I Just attacked him! The only reason I did was because I heard his voice, it was his fault… I took him back into the forest and bit and clawed at him! I can't remember it all; he ended up hanging in the trees… There wasn't even enough blood left in the body to stain my clothes. I don't remember going back to my room." Arystar hiccupped and realized his father was rubbing his back, like you use to when he'd had a bad dream. "I was okay until those jerks picked me up… When I didn't have any control, I don't remember…"

"It's alright, you'll be alright." Krory ran his hand over his son's head, pushing back the white bangs to show his full face, "Anyone that has been through what you have would react that way… It's instinct."

"Humans can choose to ignore instinct."

"…" Krory frowned at his son's words. "You are human."

"That's up for debate…" Arystar pulled away. Krory was too confused to do little else but stand there as his son walked away. "I'll be in my room, I have homework."

---

Arystar groaned when he heard a knocking on his door, "I'm not hungry Dad."

"Al?" He blinked when Robert looked into the room. "Your dad called me; he said you needed a friend…"

"I'm alright, just having a bad day. I didn't hurt you… earlier, did I?"

Robert shook his head, "Of course not."

"Any word on what Terrance is going to do with what happened?" Arystar rubbed his eyes, he was getting tired. It probably had something to do with his not eating…

"From the look on his face after you let him go, new shorts were probably involved," Arystar let out a single laugh, before looking at his friend with a worried expression. "Hey, it'll be alright. Your dad said you flashed back on something bad, if they try anything you just have to explain that."

"I don't want to explain it…" Arystar sighed and looked back to his book in hopes of suddenly figuring out the answer.

"You don't look too good, you feel okay?" Robert saw Arystar swaying, though he seemed unaware of it and held a hand to his head to look for fever. His skin felt tight as if it was pulled back against his skull. "Al, when was the last time you drank?"

"I had some of Dad's yesterday," Arystar felt like all his energy was fading away.

"Have you had any Akuma?"

"Not since Komui started having me drink Dad's… Why?" Arystar turned toward his scared friend, "What's wrong?"

"Mr. K! Get in here," Arystar was rested against the desk as Robert bolted from the room.

It seemed to take hours for Arystar to just blink his eyes. Suddenly his father was looking down at him with concern, "Arystar?"

He tried to speak, but seemed not to have the strength to move, "He gonna be okay?"

"He'll be fine. Here, drink," Arystar was confused but when his dad lifted the bottle to his lips he somehow found the strength to grab at it. "Seems we found your limits on too much…" Arystar felt better when the bottle was half gone, the Akuma blood somehow supplying energy into his weak body. "See, all better. Slow down Arystar, you'll choke."

"More?" He asked when the bottle ran dry, he still felt thirsty.

"That's all I had, I couldn't bring any home when I went out earlier because of the meeting."

Arystar whimpered at the empty bottle, "You gave me the last of yours? But that means if you run out…"

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me. You need to be careful about how long you got without drinking Akuma blood if you're going to continue with Komui's test. You reacted like I do when I run out. You scared your poor friend." Krory patted his son's head before sighing at the confused look on Robert's face. "I dry up when I don't drink regularly. He wasn't quite as bad as I've been but… If you see signs like that again, get him Akuma blood, alright?"

"Sure, it was just weird. He was fine one minute and he suddenly started shriveling…"

Krory chuckled and patted the young man on the shoulder before taking the empty bottle with him as he left the room. He'd have to tell Komui of the change in his son's reaction.

---

Arystar lay back on his bed; his senses were over amped by the Akuma blood. He could hear his father in the other room talking with Komui, no doubt through his golem by the slightly fuzzy response. "It looks like I don't have to have blood for awhile… That's good, I'm sick of trying to hide what it is I'm drinking."

"Al," Arystar blinked, he'd been so engrossed by his dad's voice he hadn't realized Robert was still in the room. "…" Robert looked as if to say something but shut his mouth and sighed. "Do you want to just shrug everything off, or do you want to talk?"

"I talked to Dad… I just don't want to think for awhile."

"Hmm, so you went and hid to do homework? That makes perfect sense," Arystar couldn't help but chuckle at his sarcastic friend. "Feel like getting out of this gloomy old house?"

"I don't really care, I just don't want to think," Arystar yipped when his smaller friend somehow hauled him out of his room. "Where are we going?"

"We're going out Mr. K! I'll make sure he eats something," Robert called when Krory saw the boy dragging his son out of the house.

---

"Why do your eyes look like that?" Arystar turned and jerked back when he saw Robert standing right next to him.

"Dude, personal space," Robert shook his head, trying not to laugh when his friend shoved him away. "Look like what?"

"They invert when you're not being yourself," Arystar blinked at his friend in confusion. "Hold on…" Robert 'ah ha'ed when he found his cell phone and snapped a picture before Arystar could hide his eyes. "See?" He turned the screen to his friend to show his black encased gold eyes. "Weird huh?"

Arystar could only blink at the picture. "My eyes look like that?"

"Like I said, when you're not yourself. They went like that when you had a hold of Terror; it was how I knew you were out of it… Cool huh?"

"… yeah… cool," Arystar wasn't paying attention to where they were going until he bumped into one of the other pedestrians.

"Watch it, freak," Robert scoffed at the man that had shoved his friend out of the way.

"That," Arystar grabbed his friend and wasn't even listening to God only knew what derogatory comments Robert was making towards the man.

"Calm down, I'm use to it," he said without a thought and released his confused friend before he kept walking.

Robert's jaw was hanging open, he shook his head before catching up to his friend, "You shouldn't be use to shit like that!"

"Shouldn't, but I am," Arystar shrugged, Robert frowned, his eyes were back to normal.

---

"Arystar, could you start grading these for me? Just the multiple choice, I'll deal with the rest." Mr. Darren set the papers in front of Arystar as he went to get a drink between classes.

Arystar nodded absently as he worked on his first independent grammar assignment. He wasn't really paying attention and only caught grade for me. He'd get to it after he straightened out this line. "Grammar today, you will need your book," he called to the door every time he heard a student try to enter.

"I don't have time to go back to my locker," one of the students grumbled, he looked up and sighed before holding up his book. "Really? Thanks man!"

"I better get it back before you leave…" the student paled as he took the book.

"Sure," he stuttered out before going back to his seat.

"Arystar, I told you just the multiple choice," Arystar jumped when the teacher was suddenly behind him.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I missed that… I'm almost done with them," he looked up at Mr. Darren with the same expression a beaten dog would have.

"It's alright, just pay attention. I'll have to go back through them anyway."

Arystar finished the work halfway through the class and was trying to edit his draft, one of the student came up to him and asked for help. "Hmm?" He was dumbfounded by the request.

"Could maybe you help me?" Arystar blinked at the accent, he nodded.

"What's your first language?"

"Spanish, you know?"

Arystar shook his head. "No, but I can help you," the smaller boy smiled and set a severely abused first draft in front of him. He couldn't help but frown at it. "Still having trouble with sentence construction?"

"Speaking is easier than writing," Arystar had to agree there, he had the same problem with his dad.

"Try saying the words as if you were speaking to someone and writing them as you say them. Then you can start on the punctuations and other things."

"Seems wrong," the boy frowned at the assignment.

"It's going to, my Dad is from out of country and he still gets flustered sometimes. You'll get use to it. You're young enough you probably won't have as many problems later on, so just do you best and don't be afraid to ask for help. That's what teachers are there for," he shot Mr. Darren a smirk when he caught him watching them as he helped someone else.

"Señor Darren said I should ask you, you would know how to help better. Gracias," the boy was back to his seat, restarting on his assignment. Arystar smiled when he saw the boy's lips moving as he was writing.

"You plotted that?" Arystar asked once the class was nearly over and everyone was packing up.

"Plotted? I'm a teacher, teachers don't 'plot'. They plan," Mr. Darren laughed and patted Arystar's shoulder when he went to gather up the graded assignment. "Hmm… This class is really going to be that easy for you?" He asked once he caught sight of the detail of the short answer grading.

"Yeah… English was always easy to me. I think it's to make up for Dad flubbing it up most of my life," Arystar shrugged and smiled.

"Where is your father from anyway? He said something about it being better if I didn't know…"

Arystar started laughing, smiling wide enough to show teeth, "Exactly." The bell rang and Arystar was gone before he could be asked anything else.


	18. Chapter 18

Arystar laughed at Robert's latest 'Parent moment'. "She honestly didn't try to get her ring out of the disposal, did she?"

"I caught her trying to use a butter knife to get it, she was about to reach in," Robert put his hand over his eyes. "I totally freaked and had to play the parental and tell her how stupid she was being! Now I know how she felt when I was trying to fix my lamp cord and nearly electrocuted myself."

Arystar couldn't help it, he laughed. "Don't feel bad. Dad has those moments too, though it usually involves things only a three year old would do…"

"Yeah?"

Arystar nodded, "Hasn't happened in a long time though, I can't remember the last incident… Wait! I remember! Cooking; hot pan, cold water."

"Okay… Mom uses water on her griddle to check if it's hot enough, how did that turn into a moment?"

"The pan started smoking from the steam and it somehow set the fire alarm off…" Robert blinked, "Yeah, I don't know how the hell it did it either," they both started laughing.

"Jeez, only you Al!"

"Yeah. Oh! You should put up sticky notes for your mom around the sink, as a reminder," Robert started laughing.

"Hey guys, what's with the laughing?" Both boys jolted at the new voice.

"Oh hey…. Maria, right?" Arystar blinked at their classmate.

"Yeah," she smiled and found a spot close by the still chuckling boys, she was glad to find a form of shade close to the school doors. "Could it get any hotter?"

"I like the sun," Robert sat back in the grass and just smiled at the clear day.

"Yep… Definitely a plant," Arystar mumbled and shook his head. "I hate it, it's too bright and I'm starting to get a burn," he grumbled and rubbed at his neck where the worst of the reddening could be seen.

"Yep… Definitely a vampire," Robert said sarcastically.

"I'm not…" Arystar suddenly quieted his voice at the look Maria was giving them and dropped his head. "Hate you."

"Hey man, you know I was joking. You started it with the plant thing," Robert smiled and sat up to stretch.

"Yeah and now you've got Maria thinking we're both psychotic," Arystar grumbled and covered his eyes.

Maria was looking at Arystar with narrowed eyes, "Hmmm… That would explain why that baseball from yesterday still hasn't landed." Arystar gulped, fearing where this was going. "Hey, what's that?" Maria looked past him and he automatically turned to see what was up. "Let's test it!"

"What?" Maria quickly kicked him out of the cool shade and into the bright hot sun. "Ouch! What was that for?!" He whined as he rubbed his but.

"Nope, not a vampire…" The two was looking at her confused. "What? Neither of you know? Vampires sparkle, he's not a vampire."

Arystar was mortified while Robert couldn't stop laughing long enough to breathe. "I fucking hate Twilight…" Arystar grumbled into his palm.

"She's got a point," Robert finally caught his breathe, Arystar was staring at his friend in disbelief.

"You can't honestly…."

"Hey man, you don't burst into flames and you sure as hell don't sparkle. Either way you look at it, it still proves the same fact."

"You haven't seen me under the moon, have you?"

"Hmm?" Robert barely caught the murmuring, "What…? Don't tell me you're a werewolf!"

"No," Arystar gave a sad smirk and shook his head. "Very pale skin tends to fluoresce under certain lighting… At least ours does," Arystar dropped his head onto his knees.

"Al, you might wanna get some tests done by a real doctor." Robert rolled his eyes when Arystar went to mention Komui's, "Not just ones that quack thinks of…"

"If you can find me one that would understand where all this comes from then I'd be glad to go."

"Family issue?" Maria asked as Arystar nodded as if to apologize. "Meh, don't worry. Mom says I'm gonna end up an alcoholic man-user if I'm anything like my dad was… But you don't see me trying to seduce everything with, not gonna finish that." Maria actually seemed embarrassed as she looked away from the two friends.

Robert smirked sarcastically; Arystar just shook his head and thought his friend had been around Lavi way too much. "I'd be glad to go out with you." Arystar shook his head and smacked Robert on the arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Being an inconsiderate idiot… I doubt she needs help getting guys," Arystar thought about what he just said and his hand connected with his face. "I mean…"

"No worries, I get what you mean," Maria laughed at the flustered taller classmate. "See you guys around, I've got to go," she gave a wave and was off as the first bell sounded, signaling time to get to class.

---

Arystar kicked back in Mr. Darren's chair, they'd worked out that his first hour of class he would stay there as the aide and the second hour there was an empty seat for him to take up so the poor teacher could rest his legs. He was flipping through the book Robert claimed he had to read, Arystar was getting bored… "Al," he blinked at the nickname, when had Mr. Darren started calling him that? "Could you get me copies of these while we're covering the chapter?" Arystar blinked at the study guide sheet for the Romeo and Juliet play, before nodding and taking it with him. He hadn't realized they were that far into the year.

Robert tapped his pencil as he was trying to decide what important information he would need from the last 'acts' of the play they were finishing. He finally gave up and opted to bug Arystar until he helped him cram for the test. He shifted in his seat, trying to stretch without drawing too much attention, the last thing he needed was the teach to ask him a question about the last act that he hadn't paid one bit of attention to.

He blinked when he heard twittering, his eyes shot over to Arystar's binder sitting next to Mr. Darren's desk. That was the sound they made when a golem was trying to contact them… "Whose phone is going off?"

"Uh, Mr. Darren, it's Arystar's… That ringtone only sounds when it's an emergency," Robert caught the teacher's attention and looked at the binder worried.

"Then you better take it to him, he'll be at the office," Robert nodded, already had the phone and was gone before anyone could even look up.

"Al! You're phone," Arystar blinked as he met Robert halfway back to class. He nearly dropped his stack of papers when his friend screeched to a stop and stuffed the phone in his face.

"Jeez Robert, slow down," he gave Robert the bundle of papers as he grabbed at the phone. "Yeah?"

"Arystar, an Akuma, I can't keep up with it… We're headed your way. Cut it off before it gets too far ahead."

Arystar blinked at his dad's voice but most of the rest of the message was lost in radio static, "Say again?"

"Airborne!" Was heard loud and clear before the static cause the connection to sever.

"Airborne?" The boys repeated to each other. Their eyes widened, "Shit!"

"Mr. Darren I suggest now would be a good time for a break," Arystar and Robert ran back into the class.

"We've got nearly twenty minutes before class ends," Mr. Darren said, slightly confused.

"Al," Robert was staring out the opened window as something in the sky headed toward the school with break neck speed.

"Doamne, Dumnezeule," Arystar whimpered when he say exactly what it was heading their way. "Level 3 and it can move…"

"We gotta hit it before it reaches the school," Robert said as the class was just now making out the thing in the sky. "Al…"

"I'll hit it, don't go after it until it's on the ground," Arystar instructed, Robert kept glancing toward the bewildered classmates. "Forget them; just make sure the thing doesn't make it to the school!"

"Okay," Robert was actually worried. Arystar was already out the window before he could even react to his missing friend.

"Here we go…" Arystar hit the ground already running to get speed. His eyes caught sight of a black blur behind the Akuma heading for him but it didn't process it until he was already jumping up to throw himself at the monster.

"How did you," the Akuma's voice was cut off as Arystar stuck it in the chest. The white wings fluttering as they both plummeted to the ground.

"Rob," Arystar gasped when the demon swung at him, sending him flying back in the other direction. It couldn't right itself before it struck the ground with a groaning thump.

"Arystar!" Krory saw his son hit the ground and broke of the pursuit of the Akuma to see if he was alright. "You alright?"

"Rob, get the damn thing…" Arystar grumbled, half out of it from the impact. He twisted out of the grip to pivot away from his unnoticed father and headed straight at the stunned Akuma.

Robert was trying to shove off the sudden worry that kept him from activating his Innocence. He was fine in the field, and hadn't yet had a problem with battling but this was the first time he'd known anyone they were fighting to protect. "Robert, you're up!" Arystar was rushing toward fleeing Akuma, it was trying to fly again and they both knew neither of them could go after it if it off. It was getting closer to the school and farther from Arystar as it finally stretched its wounded wings. Arystar was in full chase mode, with no comprehension of anything accept the prey in front of him, he didn't even notice the pounding footsteps following after him.

Robert stood there on the grounds of the school, he was actually shaking. It didn't stop until he saw both father and son striking out at the Akuma, its wings were tattered by claws in mid take off. It stumbled and turned back at the attackers, raising a bladed arm to try to decapitate the smaller of the two. "Activate," Robert held up his arm as a giant man-eater seemed to grow from a white light.

"Huh?!" The Akuma turned in time to see it open.

---

"Uuuuuuuh," Robert laid back, groaning at pain pulsing through him. "I shouldn't have done that…"

"Feel any better?" Krory asked as he sat beside the fevered boy, laying a cool rag across his forehead.

"How do you guys deal with this?"

"We don't… You should have spit it back out," Arystar was trying not to laugh at his friend's discomfort, it wasn't working well.

"That other one didn't do this! And it wasn't my choice, it just happened!" Robert groaned again, suddenly tired from the complaining.

Krory couldn't help but chuckle, "I could help with that…"

"No! I'm good!" Robert panicked, not liking the idea of being both sick and anemic…

"I take it Lavi told you about that then," Krory was still getting weird looks from the school nurse. They had told her they would stay with Robert until his mom came to pick him up from suddenly taking ill. "If it gets any worse I will have to bite you regardless."

"Yeah, I know, but I'm okay, just the worst case of indigestion on the planet but I'm okay…"

Krory chuckled, "Try going against Allen in an eating contest, then you can complain."

Robert could only groan louder at the thought.

Author's corner:

UGH! -writer's coma-

Rob: Ut oh... Hey, she dead? -pokes-

Growl

Rob: Eep! guess not

Arkun: What's with the growling?

Cause this seems to be the end of this fic... FINALLY!

Arkun/Rob: REALLY? WE"RE FREE? YAY!!!!!!!!! -planning party-

Glare...

Rob: Wait... What does 'Doamne Dumnezeule' mean?

Arkun: Oh! Dear God. I forgot you don't know Romanian

-smacks Jr-

Arkun: HEY! OW! What was that for?!

Cuz I felt like it!

OH! And for some of you more adult content loving fans... . . A friend of mine has been working on a side chapter for these two 'friends'. Just get ahold of me and I'll send you a name to look up with it. But you have been warned, she writes ADULT CONTENT and both characters are male...

PM/Message/Review/Email IDC but you gotta get ahold of me for it, we won't track you down.


End file.
